


Fate Isn't Real Until You Choose It

by koala_bear28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boyfriends, Dildos, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Everyone grows up except Neji (We All Love Him), F/M, Gaara hates anyone that touches Awsha, Growing Up Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Itachi loves Awsha, Jealousy, Kakashi plays with himself while thinking dirty, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Overprotective Gaara (Naruto), Protective Siblings, Romance, Sasuke loses it, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: The Uchiha Clan Downfall...A troublesome time for the only two that survived. Sasuke Uchiha was in agony at the death of his clan. His little sister however, paid no heed to it and continued to train in various places. Sunagakure was her favorite place for she was just like the son of the Fourth Kazekage and she loved him. After five years there, she returns to Konohagakure with a big purpose."Revenge is the last thing I want...but if I must kill to avenge, believe it, I'll do it!"Awsha Uchiha is more of mere thought of others. Besides her emotional, overreacting self, Awsha is a vowed protector of those she care about. Like Naruto, Awsha wields a spirit in her. The Fox Spirit is a created spirit that no one knows about until they see it. With the way Awsha uses her chakra, the spirit lurks behind her, ready to feed off her opponent's chakra. Konohagakure is a small village so Awsha and the other Genin do all they can to protect it.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Name - Awsha Uchiha**
> 
>  
> 
> **Age - 6 Months (Chapter 1)**  
>  **\- 6 (Chapter 2-3)**  
>  **\- 11-12 (Chapter 4 - 14)**  
>  **-13-14 = Ending (Chapter 15-17)**  
>  **\- 15-16;17 (Chapter 18 - 28)**  
>  **\- 18-25 = Ending (Chapter 29-31)**  
>  **\- 29-31 (Chapter 32 - 42)**  
>  **\- Ending (Chapter 43-45)**
> 
> **Family**  
>  **-Mother: Mikoto Uchiha (Biological: _________ Hyuga)**  
>  **-Father: Fugaku Uchiha**  
>  **-Brother(s): Itachi Uchiha; Sasuke Uchiha; Neji Hyuga**
> 
> **Clan(s)**  
>  **-Hyuga Clan**  
>  **-Uchiha Clan**
> 
> **Likes: Following Itachi and Kakashi; Training; Foxes; Spirits; Dangos; Ramen**
> 
> **Dislikes: Snakes; Blood; War; Lies**

Early Life

"Her mother is missing and she's your child. We have to keep her Fugaku."

Mikoto held the small child in her arms as she looked at her husband, Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku sighed and called Sasuke and Itachi to them.

"Itachi, Sasuke...I want you to protect Awsha with your life. Don't let no harm reach her. She is now your younger sister."

Itachi nodded his head and went back to his room. Sasuke stared curiously at Awsha as Mikoto held her.

"Awsha's small. Can I hold her?"

"Not yet. But when you're big and strong like Itachi, I'll let you even feed her."

* * *

Itachi woke from the sound of Awsha's crying. He walked in her room to see the window open and many of her things scattered across the room. Itachi walked over to where Awsha laid and lifted her in his arms.

"Alright now. Stop crying. I'm here now."

Itachi took Awsha back to his room and sat on his bed. He laid down and placed Awsha beside him. In an instant, she stopped crying and began to suck on Itachi's finger. When Itachi pulled his finger from her mouth, she cried again. Itachi grabbed her bottle and placed it in her mouth. Awsha happily drinked the milk and fell asleep.

"That's better. Now I can go to sleep."

Itachi pulled Awsha close to him and went to sleep. Before he did, he thought of how Awsha room looked.

_What was in there? I better tell mother and father tomorrow._


	2. Powers Awoken of An Uchiha Pt. 1

Awsha pulled the covers off her as she sat up in Sasuke's bed. She climbed out the bed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Awsha. I thought you were going to sleep in today."

"Mother...Where's Itachi? I wanted to play with him today."

Awsha sat beside Sasuke and rubbed her eyes. Mikoto placed a plate of food in front of her and gave her a glass of water.

"Itachi went to train. He won't be back until dark. You can play with Sasuke instead."

"Okay. We're going in the garden after this."

Sasuke hugged Awsha as she began to fall asleep. Awsha opened her eyes and yawned as Sasuke fed her.

"Awsha was up all night Mother. She wouldn't go in her room even when I told her to."

Awsha fell on the floor as she laid half awake. Mikoto lifted Awsha and placed her in Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke-kun said if I went back in my room, the zombie apocalypse would have begun. He said that I needed to stay in his room so he could protect me."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared nervously at Mikoto as Awsha placed cereal on the table. Sasuke got up from the table and pulled Awsha's hand.

"Come on Awsha. Let's go play in the garden."

"Okay."

Sasuke led Awsha outside to the garden. He sat under a tree and watched Awsha as she picked flowers. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Sasuke-kun...Look at what I made for you."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Awsha as she sat in front of him. She held a wreath made of flowers over Sasuke's head. Sasuke grabbed the wreath from her and placed it on his head.

"There? How do I look?"

"Sasuke-kun looks very cute. I'm going to make one for Itachi too. Do you think Mother would want one?"

Awsha went back in the garden and picked more flowers, looping them through one another. Mikoto called for Sasuke which left Awsha in the garden on her own. As she reached for another flower, she was lifted high in the air.

"This is high!"

"It's okay Awsha. It's Kakashi."

Awsha looked down at Kakashi as he held her on his shoulders. She ruffled his silver hair as she continued making the flower wreath.

"Itachi's not here. He went training."

"Oh really? Well we're going to look for him."

Kakashi continued to carry Awsha as he walked into her house. Mikoto looked startled as Kakashi grabbed Awsha's favorite toy.

"Awsha and I are going on a mission. We won't be long."

"S-sure. Just be sure to stay in Konoha. I don't want her getting hurt."

Kakashi left the Uchiha's with Awsha. Awsha wore the wreath she made as Kakashi walked through town.

"I'm hungry. Let's stop to eat ramen noodles."

"Not now Awsha. We have to find Itachi."

"Hmph."

Awsha pouted as Kakashi walked faster. He stopped when they reached a clearing. He placed Awsha down and gave her an apple.

"I hate ANBU Black Ops."

Awsha sat on the grass and bit into the apple. Kakashi stared at her as she laid back. The sun shone in her face as she looked up at the sky.

"And why do you exactly hate ANBU Black Ops? They help protect you."

"It doesn't matter. They might protect me but it doesn't mean they protect Itachi. They always take him from me when I need him. It's not good for a brother to be separated from his little sister."

"I see. Well that means I'll have to stay home more often with you then."

As Awsha continued to stare at the sky, Itachi's face appeared in front of hers. He kissed her forehead as her head shot up.

"Itachi!"

Itachi picked Awsha up as he fell back on the grass. Awsha smiled happily as Itachi smiled back.

"Is she always this happy to see you?"

"I guess. She never really smiles around others."

"Well I better get going."

Kakashi left the clearing without Awsha noticing. Itachi touched her nose as Awsha placed the wreath on his head.

"Itachi...will you teach me how to do the Phoenix Flower jutsu?"

"Phoenix Flower Aren't you a bit young to do that? How about we start with a plain Fireball jutsu?"

"Okay!"

Itachi got off the ground and showed Awsha the hand seals, doing the Fireball jutsu. She did the same thing, perfecting the Fireball jutsu only with blue flames. Itachi noticed a shadow forming behind her and quickly grabbed her hand.

"That was good princess. Let's get home now. Don't tell Sasuke either. It's our secret."

"Alright!"

Itachi walked with Awsha holding his hand. When they went through town, they passed Awsha's favorite ramen place.

"One bowl of ramen noodles, alright? I can't have you full before dinner."

"Thank you Itachi!"

Itachi lifted Awsha into the stool. She rocked back and forth as Itachi ordered them ramen noodles. Itachi smiled as Awsha happily at her noodles.

"Hey Itachi...What's the Sharnigan? Does it have anything to do with kekkei genkai and genjutsu?"

Itachi stopped smiling when he realized how serious Awsha's face was. He silently ate his noodles, pretending he didn't hear her. Annoyed, Awsha got off the stool and looked up at Itachi.

"I want you to be proud to have a Jonin as a sister so I need to know."

Awsha left the hut and walked home. When she got there, Mikoto's face was pale with fear.

"Awsha...Where were you? I started to get worry."

"I was with Kakashi until ANBU Black Ops stole him. They brought Itachi back so we were out eating ramen noodles."

Awsha sat down beside Sasuke and sighed. She used her chakra to create a living doll out of cloth. Mikoto back was turnt so Sasuke stared at her widened eyes.

"Mother...Look at this. It's Awsha."

"If she's trying to reach those scissors then stop her."

"No she's using her chakra to make something."

Mikoto turnt around to see Awsha's chakra. She saw a shadow forming behind her and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Stop it. Don't you ever use your chakra unless you're training or in a battle. I don't want it to harm you."

"Who's 'It'? Is 'It' bad? Will 'It' kill me like he will kill Mother and Father?"

"Awsha! Stop talking nonsense!"

"But it has plenty sense. Whether you like it or not, our clan will fall one day. Only three of us will live, the person who will kill the Uchiha clan, Sasuke and myself. Don't suspect it to just vanish into thin air. That day is closer than I've suspect."

Mikoto stared at Awsha as she silently ate her food. Thoughts of what she said hurled in her head. Mitoko hung her head as she got up.

"I think it's time for bed Awsha. Don't go in Sasuke's or Itachi's room tonight. Just stay in your own."

"Okay Mother."

Awsha left the kitchen and went to her room. When she left, Itachi came in. He walked past Sasuke and stared at Mikoto.

"Where's Awsha? I need to talk to her."

"She's in her room. Our little conversation became a conflict."

"Conflict? What do you mean?"

Mikoto gave Sasuke a look and he quickly went to his room. Itachi sat beside Mikoto as she sat down.

"Her chakra. Every time she uses it, a shadow forms behind her. She's even started talking about the fall of our clan. That the day is closer than she suspected. I think Awsha needs to stop going out with you and Kakashi. I'm worried that some sort of spirit is after her."

"But I like spirits. They always make me happy."

Mikoto fixed her gaze towards an open door. Awsha stood at the door with her blanket wrapped around her. Itachi looked at Awsha's hand to see it was red.

"I thought I told you to go to bed. Now get back to-"

"Say no more, woman. But believe me, the Fox Spirit is my own and when the day comes, I'll leave Konoha. Before Hell's gates open widely with brutal flames, I'll shut them with the Fox Spirit and my chakra infused to create a battle. Revenge is the last thing I want...but if I must kill to avenge, believe it, I will do it!"

Awsha closed the door and went back to her room. She sat near the open window just as a fox pup jumped through. Awsha held the pup close to her and sighed.

"Tomorrow Kurocchi...Tomorrow's the day the shadow will become more. It will be my soul and not only my soul but other's life saver. The future is full of death for me, but I never go back on my word for others. That's my nindō...my ninja way!"

The fox jumped from Awsha's arms and curled up in her bed. Awsha grinned and continued to stare out the window. A cool breeze swept through, causing sand to fly.

"Sand? Sunagakure."

Awsha moved from the window and curled up in her bed beside the fox. Before sleep fully claim her, she heard footsteps in her room. She slightly opened her eyes to see Itachi standing over her.

"You're so innocent-minded Awsha. I still don't want to see you hurt although I have to do it. Either way, I still love you."

With that, Itachi left Awsha's room. Awsha sat up and sighed loudly. Itachi came back in her room and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just waking up. It started getting cold."

Itachi closed the window and sat on Awsha's bed. She crawled towards him and sat on his lap.

"Mother's very upset with me. I don't think she loves me anymore."

"That's not true. She loves you a lot and if she stops loving you, I'll keep loving you, okay?"

Itachi held Awsha close to him as she played with his headband. Itachi's headband fell off and Awsha placed it on her head.

"Don't worry Itachi. I'll be an amazing shinobi someday. I might even be Hokage and I'll protect this village with my life. Believe it!"

"You can't be a shinobi or Hokage if you hate ANBU Black Ops. Hokage must know how to tell his-"

"Her."

"Tell her people the right things to keep the village in unity. You know that."

Awsha nodded her head as she gave Itachi back his headband. She grabbed his hand and placed it to her forehead.

"I had a bad dream. It was really scary."

"What was it about?"

"The Akatsuki. They tried to kill Sasuke-kun. It was only two of them though. One of their names were Kisame from the Hoshigaki clan, and the other one...He never said, only that Sasuke-kun knew and he would never have enough hate to kill him. Naruto and a weird old perverted Toad Sage was there too. And-"

"Okay now. It was just a bad dream. Everything's not real."

"But it is! All of my dreams are real, but I don't want them to be because you and Sasuke-kun might die. I don't want you to die Itachi. Promise me you won't because if you die...I'll die with you."

Itachi looked at Awsha as she sat on the floor. He lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't die alright. If you do, then I'll never be able to be an uncle."

"Huh?"

Itachi poked Awsha's stomach as he spoke. He made little circles on her stomach as Awsha laughed.

"Life is important. Dying means you won't have a baby and I won't be able to be an uncle. Whether I die or not, if you die, I'll cry until I can't cry anymore. You don't want me to be sad, do you?"

"No. Everyone should be happy to live and to see the ones they love live. I won't die because I want you to stay happy like I am."

"Okay. Now that's settled, it's time for you to invest in some pillow time."

Itachi laid Awsha down and covered her. He opened the door and stepped out the room. Before he left, Awsha stopped him.

"Itachi...Can you kiss my forehead again so I won't have bad dreams?"

Itachi came back in the room and kissed Awsha's forehead. She smiled as she laid back under the covers.

"Goodnight big brother."

"Goodnight princess."

Itachi looked back at Awsha as she fell asleep. He smiled as he closed the door.


	3. Powers Awoken Of An Uchiha Pt. 2

"You demon! I don't want this thing!"

Awsha threw the toy Kakashi gave her in his face. Kakashi grabbed the toy and sighed. While she loved foxes, she hated seeing them stuff with cotton.

"You like foxes. Doesn't this look like the fox you hide in your room?"

"Fox? Kurocchi! You murdered him!"

Awsha grabbed the toy and broke it in half. She kicked Kakashi in his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Awsha...You didn't have to do that."

"Says the guy who kills a girl's friend. Next time you'll know better. I'm going home. Bye Kakashi!"

Awsha ran home while picking up petals. Mikoto stood at the door, waiting for Awsha.

"Awsha, I need you to get some things from town for dinner."

"Okay Mother."

Awsha grabbed the list and money from Mikoto and went to town. She looked at the list to see what she needed.

"We got all these things at home. Why would she-...Never mind. To occupy me so I won't witness it. Smart."

Awsha went off to buy the things and when she was done, she went to the academy. She went down the halls and peered into every class window. Awsha stopped at an open door and looked into the class. The person in charge looked at her with a smile.

"Oh Awsha. Why don't you come and join us?"

"Iruka-sensei. I...I got to get going. The bell's about to ring in three, two, one and school's out!'

The bell rung and Awsha waited outside a class. A lot of kids came out until she spotted Sasuke. Awsha grabbed his shirt and he stopped walking.

"You're three point twenty seven seconds late. Start keeping up with your time."

"You're one to talk."

Sasuke grabbed Awsha's hand and walked out the school. Awsha stopped walking when they got close to their house.

"I don't want to go home."

"Why not? You never say anything about it before."

"Well today's different and I want to meet the girl with the billboard-like forehead. I heard her forehead's massive and that she likes you."

"Stop dwadling. We got to get home."

"Never!"

Sasuke pulled Awsha's arm as she tried to pull him the other way. Awsha's hair came out her hair tie as she fell to the ground.

"Let's go. We're already late."

Awsha got off the ground and brushed herself off. Sasuke grabbed her hand again and continued walking. When they reached their house, Sasuke gasped.

"W-What happened?!"

"This is awful! Who could have done this?"

Awsha picked up the kunai knives out of many of the Uchihas. She stuck them in her pocket and walked into her house.

"Mother and Father could be anywhere. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Awsha looked in two rooms until she heard Sasuke scream. She followed his scream to find him on his knees. Awsha looked from Sasuke then up to Itachi, who stood over her parents' dead bodies.

"I don't want to die!"

Awsha sat beside Sasuke as he looked at Itachi in fear. She looked back at Itachi to find him staring at her.

"You two aren't worthy to kill. Even if you did try, you won't have enough hate to kill me."

Awsha grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she took a deep breath.

"Don't cry Sasuke...It's okay."

"No it's not! Run away Awsha...please."

Sasuke looked at Awsha and hugged her tightly. Awsha got off the floor and ran out the house. That night, Awsha ran from Konohagakure to Sunagakure.

* * *

"So much sand. And I'm starving!"

Awsha walked through Sunagakure covered in dirt and scratches. As she walked, she saw many people run down the street.

"I-It's that freak!"

Awsha looked in the direction the people ran and looked back in front of her. She saw a boy with red hair looking sadly at the ground. Awsha walked up to him and poked is forehead.

"You have a huge forehead. Did you take medicine for it to be like that? My forehead is so small."

Awsha touched her forehead as the boy looked at her. She looked at the boy and smiled.

"Do you mind telling me where I can find something to eat? I'm starving! Walking for six days without eating is bad for the body. I'm Awsha, by the way."

"You talk a lot. Do you have any friends?"

"Nope, so you could be the first, ummm..."

"Gaara."

Before Awsha walked off, Gaara pulled her hand. Awsha looked back at him in question.

"Let's eat at my place. I'm pretty sure Yashamaru would be happy to meet you."

"Okay!"

Gaara held Awsha's hand as he led her. Awsha took in all the sites of Sunagakure as they walked.

"We're here."

Gaara called out to Awsha as he stopped walking. Awsha looked in front of her to see a spacious house. Gaara opened the door and took of his shoes.

"Yashamaru! I'm back."

"Oh and who could this be?"

Yashamaru looked at Awsha as she took her shoes off. She smiled as she pointed a finger at herself.

"I'm Awsha Uchiha from the village Hidden in the Leaf and Gaara's my new friend! Or my only one."

"Konohagakure? What are you doing here in Sunagakure?"

"My big brother killed my entire clan except my other brother and me. I decided to come here and train so I could get strong to become a Jonin. I never go back my words either! That's my nindō, my ninja way!"

Yashamaru smiled at Awsha. He led Awsha to the kitchen and sat her down.

"You must be starving. Would you like something to eat?"

"Believe it! I haven't eaten ever since I left Konohagakure and that was six days ago. Sand might've been the only thing that entered my mouth."

Yashamaru smiled as he fixed Awsha and Gaara some food. He set bowls in front of them and gave them chopsticks.

"Yum! Ramen noodles!"

"Do you like to eat?"

Gaara looked at Awsha as she stuffed noodles in her mouth. She nodded her head and swallowed the noodles.

"I live for eating. I can actually balance three sushi rolls on my nose."

"You must never left the sight of food if you could do that. I wish I could."

Gaara laughed as Awsha balanced the chopsticks on her nose. She grabbed the chopsticks and continued eating.

"Alright! I'm done. I better get going."

Awsha walked out the kitchen and went to put her shoes on. Gaara stood behind her as she stood up.

"Where are you going Awsha?"

"To find a place to stay. I haven't really thought about it until now."

"You can stay here. Yashamaru wouldn't mind."

"Really? Thank you so much Gaara!"

Awsha pulled her hair in a hair tie and reached into her pocket. She pulled out kunai knives and held them in her hand.

"I'll be out. Tell Yashamaru I'll be back around dark."

Awsha left the house and walked down the street. Many people have her glances and whispered among themselves as she passed by.

"Did you see her with the freak? She might be just like him."

"I think so too. People who are the same always stick together."

Awsha rolled her eyes and swung the kunai knife on her finger. She reached an empty part of Sunagakure and went inside an abandoned building.

"This is perfect for my training! I can fix this place up and I'll come here everyday."

Awsha began moving debris out the way and moving sticks and wheels around. She stuck many things together until she created something. When she was done, the abandoned building looked like an army training ground.

"This is perfect! Oh no! It's dark. I better get going."

Awsha left the kunai knives on a table and ran through Sunagakure. She heaved a deep breath as she took her shoes off.

"Sorry I'm late Yashamaru! Something came up and I was busy."

"That's okay. You need to wash up for bed though.Dirt and twigs are all in your hair."

Yashamaru pulled a twig out of Awsha's hair and grinned. Awsha shook her head and went to wash. After she finished, Yashamaru held her hand.

"I hope you don't mind Awsha. Since we don't have an extra room, you'll have to sleep with Gaara."

"It's fine for me, I don't know about him though. I tend to move in my sleep."

Yashamaru laughed as he walked down the hall with Awsha. He opened the door to Gaara's room to find him reading. Yashamaru sat Awsha on the bed and looked at both of them.

"Okay you two. Thirty minutes from now I want you sleeping."

"Okay Yashamaru."

After Yashamaru left the room, Awsha looked at the book Gaara was reading. Her eyes grew wide as she read the content in it.

"You read that?! It's so perverted!"

"I have to learn somehow. It's interesting by the way."

"Yeah right. I read the whole thing and it's too sexual. I'm going to sleep."

Awsha got under the covers and curled up. Gaara flicked the light off and crawled under the covers, his back facing Awsha's. Awsha shifted uncomfortably as something tickled her leg. She turnt on her side and faced Gaara. He grabbed her hand under the covers and smiled.

"You're pretty Awsha. Really pretty."

"Ummm...Thanks."

Awsha blushed lightly as Gaara pulled her towards him. He hugged her tightly as she took in his scent.

"Gaara...I...I like you."

"I like you too."

Gaara kissed Awsha on her cheek and held her. Awsha snuggled into Gaara's arms and sighed. They stayed like that until the next morning.


	4. The Return of One So Bold

Awsha walked through the doors of the academy. After she returned to Konohagakure, Kakashi allowed her to stay with him. Kakashi walked in front of her as he called Iruka out the class. They spoke for a moment until Iruka went back in the class.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope. I'm actually quite excited."

Iruka looked towards the door and gestured for Awsha to come in. Awsha walked in the front of the class and stared at her feet.

"We have a new student. Go on and introduce yourself."

Awsha continued to look at the floor and sighed. She took a deep breath and placed her hands in her pockets.

"I don't have that have much to say besides the fact I'm Aw-"

Awsha was interrupted by the slamming of a desk. She looked up to see a boy about her age staring at her. The girl beside him looked between the two.

"Sasuke? Are you-"

"Awsha? Is that really you?"

Sasuke jumped down and stood in front of Awsha. He hugged her as tears ran down his face. Awsha squirmed in his arms as she tried to get free.

"Like I was saying: I'm Awsha Uchiha from the Uchiha clan."

Awsha pulled out of Sasuke's arms and sighed. Iruka told Awsha to sit beside Sasuke and she did. When Sasuke left to do something, a lot of the kids crowded around her.

"What are you to Sasuke? You must be special if he cried when he saw you."

"Nothing deep. I'm just his little sister. He hasn't seen me in five years so I totally understand his position."

"Wow. That's some time."

Awsha stared out the window as the others continued talking. She got up and opened the window for a fox pup to jump in. Many of the girls screamed in fear as Awsha picked up the fix and closed the window.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have rabies. Kurocchi is more of a trained fighter fox. Spiritually, anyways."

Awsha sat down with Kurocchi in her lap. A boy sat beside her and smiled at her.

"I'm Kiba. So I'm figuring you're a dog person?"

"Foxes are a type of dog, so yeah. I'm figuring you're from the Inuzuka clan then?"

"H-how did you know?"

Awsha pointed to Kiba's face. She ran her finger down his cheek and grinned.

"The marking on your face is only on those of the Inuzuka clan. I have a distinct way of observing people."

Iruka walked back in the class with Sasuke and everyone took their seats. Awsha petted Kurocchi as Iruka stood in front of the class.

"The bell's about to ring. Don't forget graduation's tomorrow. Awsha, you can take yours next week."

"No need to. Whatever it is I need to do, I can do it."

"Such confidence. You are all dismiss."

The bell rung and everyone filed out the classroom. Awsha stood up and walked out the class. When she came out the academy, she saw Sasuke waiting for her.

"Hey Awsha. Want to get something to eat?"

"If only it's ramen. I haven't eaten since I woke up."

Sasuke and Awsha walked into town and stopped at Awsha's favorite ramen place. As she ate, Sasuke stared at her.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too. It was actually scary since I didn't wake up every morning in your room."

Sasuke and Awsha continued eating in silence. After they were done, Sasuke left and Awsha looked around town. Many people waved and smiled as she walked by.

"When I get home, I have to make dinner. I should go buy some things since the fridge's empty."

Awsha stopped by many places to buy things. When she was done, she went home. Awsha unloaded all of the things and sighed.

"What would Kakashi want to eat? I know! Something without fox!"

"Is that all you ever think of? I don't want to kill your fox."

Awsha froze up as she heard Kakashi's voice. She looked back to see him sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Well excuse me for asking! Anyways what do you want to eat? I need to get your dirty laundry too."

"You need to relax. All you do is work around here."

Awsha ignored Kakashi and went in his room. She gasped as she saw all his clothes on the floor and bed.

"Kakashi! Why are your clothes everywhere?"

"Huh? I was looking for something. I kind of forgotten to clean the mess."

"Kind of?! You didn't even try! Do you always sleep like this?"

"I haven't realized. Maybe I do."

Awsha sighed and began to pick up Kakashi's clothes. She stuck them in a basket and took them to the washing machine. When she opened the top, Kurocchi jumped out.

"Eep! Don't do that!"

Awsha fell to the floor as Kurocchi walked off. She sighed and continued to work. After she finished with her work and ate, she went to her room and read a book. Kakashi stood at the door and whistled. Awsha looked up and closed the book.

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't be up too late."

"I should be telling you that. Every time you leave, you bring back a brunette and I can never sleep. Ever asked yourself why I'm so grumpy in the morning?"

"I thought it was just because you were reading. Well bye."

Kakashi left and Awsha continued reading her book. The clouds covered the moon and it began to get cold.

"I need to get some sleep but I have to make sure Kakashi comes back safely. I'll just sleep in the living room."

Awsha wrapped herself in covers and walked in the living room with a pillow. She laid on the chair and waited for Kakashi. After dozing off for twenty seven minutes, she heard the front door open. Awsha heard a feminine giggle and the sound of kissing. Awsha got off the couch and turnt the lights on.

"I can't ever sleep, can I? You're a hoe Kakashi. Goodnight!"

Awsha turnt the lights off and made her way to her room. She fell down on the bed and touched her face.

"I have to make some rules about this whole night thing. I haven't been sleeping ever since I came back."

Awsha stared at the ceiling and sighed. Everything began to turn dark as Awsha fell asleep.

* * *

Awsha stretched as she walked to the academy. Today was graduation and Awsha didn't stop to eat anywhere. On her way, she ran into Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Are you ready for graduation?"

"Yeah. As usual, I'm going to pass at the top."

"You're so cocky in the morning. I overheard Iruka-sensei tell Kakashi we'll have to make solid shadow clones to pass."

"For some reason, I know someone who can't do it."

Sasuke pointed his finger at Naruto as he and Awsha entered the class. Awsha grinned as her and Sasuke took their seats.

"You know something I don't get Sasuke."

"What?"

"Why is it that all these girls are staring me down?"

"Maybe because you are hanging with the hottest guy in the academy. You are very lucky."

"As if! If you were Kiba then I would totally understand...but you're not."

Awsha plucked Sasuke's forehead and grinned. Many of the girls screamed as Sasuke held Awsha's hand. Awsha looked behind her at the girls and smiled. Just then, Iruka walked in and everyone took their seats.

"All right! As we all know, today will determine whether you pass as Genin or not. We'll determine whose goes first in alphabetical order. A, B, C and so on. So whoever's first, come on."

After Iruka left with the first person, Awsha got up and opened the window. Kurocchi jumped in and walked past Awsha, going towards Kiba. Awsha gave Kurocchi a puzzled look as he sat in Kiba's lap.

"I think I'm becoming a bad friend. He's replacing me with Kiba."

Kiba laughed as Awsha sat beside him. Awsha grabbed Kiba's dog, Akamaru, and held him close to her. Kurocchi growled as Awsha petted Akamaru.

"Don't get jealous now. You should've thought of that before you wanted to replace me. Akamaru can be my new dog."

Akamaru jumped out of Awsha's arms and went back to Kiba. Kiba busted out laughing as Awsha began to pout. Awsha sighed and grabbed Kurocchi.

"If you think I'm going to to ignore this, you can forget it. I thought we were friends Kurocchi."

Kurocchi rubbed his nose against Awsha causing her giggled. Akamaru brushed himself against Awsha's leg. Awsha picked up Akamaru which caused Kiba to moan. Iruka called Kiba and Akamaru quickly followed him. After Kiba left, a bunch of girls surrounded Awsha.

"You think you're real special just because you talk to Kiba and Sasuke."

"Oh no. I was born special whether I talk to them or not. Now which one of you is Bill-board Brow?"

A girl about Sasuke's age looked at Awsha. Awsha grinned as she lifted Kurocchi.

"So you're Sakura? I like your forehead. Anyways...what's this I hear about you and Ino-pig liking Sasuke-kun?"

Ino, a girl with blonde hair, snapped when Awsha said Ino-pig. Ino grabbed Awsha by her blouse and brought her fist towards Awsha's face.

"You shouldn't really try to be so quick. Chakra has everything to do with speed and it seems like you haven't mastered it...Ino-pig."

Awsha stood behind Ino, holding her fist. Everyone who saw was surprised at Awsha's speed. Awsha twisted Ino's hand causing her back to hit the floor. Awsha looked down at Ino as she stood over her.

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean anything. Don't underestimate me again."

"That's enough Awsha."

Sasuke grabbed Awsha's hand. Awsha let go of Ino's hand and sighed. She cracked her knuckles causing all the girls to jump. Soon, Iruka called and she became a Genin after passing. When she got home, she looked at Kakashi sprawled out topless, sleeping on the couch. Awsha grabbed her headband and hit it against Kakashi's. Kakashi head shot up as he stared at Awsha.

"Stop it you. I'm trying to sleep."

"Look. I'm now a Genin! I can't wait to find out who's my sensei tomorrow. I just hope it's not someone slow."

"But what if I'm your sensei?"

Kakashi sat Awsha on his lap and ruffled her hair. Awsha rolled her eyes as she played with Kakashi's gray hair.

"If you are, then I know I'll become a great Chūnin. ANBU stole you all the time so you are smart."

"They didn't steal me Awsha. I had to go on missions."

"Same difference! Anyways...When are you going to buy me a new book?"

"Huh?"

Awsha got off Kakashi's lap and went to her room. She grabbed a book and came back to Kakashi.

"I've finished the entire thing. If you don't buy me another one, I'll be bored everyday."

"Read some of mine. They're long and amazing."

"Pervert."

Awsha whispered under her breath and went in Kakashi's room. As she walked in the room, she slipped and fell to the floor. She looked up to see a bra on the floor.

"Eep! This is what I get for walking in uninvited!"

Awsha grabbed the bra and through it out the room. She looked under Kakashi's bed and pulled out a stack of books. Awsha read the title of each book and sighed.

"Why do all his books have something to do with sex?"

"They're interesting...and might teach you how to give off more of a sex appeal."

"I have a sex appeal! My chest's just flat that's all."

Awsha held a book to her chest as Kakashi kneeled beside her. He reached under the bed and pulled out another stack of books.

"Here. I bought these last week. Don't read them too fast."

Kakashi got off the floor and walked towards the door. Before he left, he looked back at Awsha and grinned.

"Don't worry Awsha. I don't think your chest is flat. You should take that book down."

"You really are a pervert. Stop reading these books!"


	5. Bell Training, The Lack of Effort

"How come our sensei is so late?!"

Awsha leaned against a wall as she heard Naruto exclaim. Everyone else left with their sensei and they were the only ones left. Naruto grabbed a stool and stuck and eraser between the door.

"This what he gets for being late."

"Stop it Naruto! Our sensei isn't that slow to fall for that."

Sakura began to scowl Naruto as he grinned eagerly. Sasuke sat in his desk and stared at the two. Awsha sighed and moved her hair out her face.

"Someone's coming. I'm thinking it's our sensei or..."

Someone's hand touched the door and Naruto grinned. The door opened a bit and eraser fell on the person's head. Naruto began laughing as the person grabbed the eraser.

"He fell for it! Hahaha!"

"No wonder our sensei was late. We have the one whose never on time, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi looked over at Awsha as she yawned.

 "My first impression of you guys are...idiots. Well let's get going you guys."

"Idiot?! I'm not an idiot! Watch it you perverted, sorry excuse of a sensei!"

They all followed Kakashi as he led them to a roof. Kakashi leaned against the balcony as the others sat on steps.

"So first introduce yourself."

"Ummm... Kakashi-sensei? How do you want us to introduce ourselves?"

"Just tell me your name, your hobbies, things you like and dislike, and your dreams."

Awsha looked up at the sky as the others introduced themselves. She heard her name which caused her to lose focus.

"Huh?"

"Introduce yourself. Kakashi-sensei wants you to introduce yourself."

"I'm Awsha Uchiha. One of my main hobbies is reading. I like ramem, foxes, spirits, training and following Itachi. I hate blood and snakes. My dream is to one day marry the Fifth Kazekage. Oh and to join ANBU."

"A little bit extreme for a dream?"

Awsha whispered the last sentence under her breath, causing Kakashi to look at her. Kakashi leaned off the balcony and sighed.

"Tomorrow meet me at the training grounds early in the morning. And don't eat. That goes for you too Awsha."

"No food...how do you expect me to focus without ramen?"

Kakashi left and Awsha stood up along with the others. Naruto stopped her before she left.

"Do you want to get some ramen with me?"

"Sure. Have you tried the barbecue flavored pork? It's so delicious!"

Naruto and Awsha walked into town. Naruto pulled out his wallet and showed Awsha.

"This is Gama-chan. What to hold him? I'm paying too!"

"Ummm...thanks."

Awsha held Gama-chan as Naruto led her to his favorite ramen place. Naruto beside Awsha as looked greedily at her ramen.

"Get your own! I'm not sharing any of this."

Awsha are her noodles and licked her lips. Naruto groaned as Awsha got three more bowls. After they were done, Naruto began to scowl Awsha.

"Gama-chan's flat because of you! Do you know what you did?"

"Gama-chan must've been trying to lose weight. What's his diet plan?"

"Awsha! You're going to pay me!"

"Only if you can catch me!"

Awsha ran off from Naruto and he followed her. The village was bundling with people and it made it hard for Awsha to get past. Naruto was close to her before an idea came to her.

"I got it! Separation Justu!"

Awsha placed her hands together and closed her eyes. She separated her spirit and four solid clones appeared. Awsha grinned as Naruto came close to her.

"Now Naruto. These aren't clones. More like my spirit placed in different bodies. You have to catch at least one of us, but pay attention. We tend to transform."

"Huh?!"

"Fox Mimicry!"

One of the Awshas placed her hands together and made some hand seals. Awsha turned into a fox and wagged her tail at Naruto. While Naruto was confused, Awsha and the others quickly ran in different direction. Naruto chased after a Awsha while the real one ran home.

"Alright! Fix dinner, do laundry, oh but first, I need to make me disappear."

Awsha bit her thumb and blood drew from it. She made some hand seals and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Disappear!"

After Awsha finished, she quickly made dinner. Awsha sighed as she went in Kakashi's room to do laundry.

"T-there's nothing here! He left them in the bathroom again!"

Awsha stormed to the bathroom. She stopped at the door and thought for a moment.

"Kakashi isn't here, right? He could be in the bathroom...but who cares?! I need his clothes!"

Awsha opened the bathroom and was met by a lot of heat. Her hair began to friz up as she walked in. Awsha heard the shower running as she picked up Kakashi's clothes.

"Awsha, is that you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I thought I told you to stop leaving your clothes in the bathroom and your room. There's a purpose for that basket."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you bring my shirt from off my bed?"

"You walk around here topless most of the time so do it yourself."

Awsha quickly left the bathroom with Kakashi's clothes in her hand. She did the laundry and when she was done, she laid on Kakashi's bed reading a book.

"This is horrible. I don't see how he can just read this and not feel a way. I wonder if he ever feels a sexual drive?"

Awsha placed the book down and stared at the ceiling. Kakashi walked in the room and sat beside her.

"It's so nice how you want to sleep with me Awsha."

"Huh? No thanks! I have to go take a bath."

"I'll come take one with you then."

"No way! Let me go you pervert!"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Awsha's waist as she tried to get away. He began to tickle her as she fell back on the bed. Awsha began to laugh hysterically and pushed Kakashi's hands away.

"Stop! I...I have to...to wash! Hahaha!"

"Say you'll stop calling me a pervert first."

"You're...you're not...hahaha...a...per-hahaha!"

"I can't hear you Awsha. Speak up will you."

"I said stop!"

Awsha knocked Kakashi in his head with her leg. She got off his bed and stretched. Awsha went towards the door and stopped.

"I already made dinner if you're hungry. Got to get up early tomorrow."

"How come she's so calm about this after that blow?"

* * *

Awsha walked to the training grounds to find Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura waiting. Awsha stretched as she stood beside Sasuke.

"It's the afternoon. How long were you guys here?"

"Six in the morning. And I'm starving."

"That sounds awful. Oh well."

Awsha sat down and pulled out a book. Twenty minutes later, Kakashi appeared.

"Hello you guys."

"Don't hello us! You're late!"

"You forgot to say again Sakura."

 Kakashi looked at Awsha as she grinned. He sighed and pulled out two bells.

"Let's begin. As you can see, there are two and three poles. Two of you will have a chance to eat if you get a bell while the other two watch them eat. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and prepared themselves. The minute Kakashi said 'go', Sasuke and Sakura went to hide while Naruto and Awsha remained where they were.

"Is she an idiot?"

Sasuke whispered under his breath as he stared at Awsha. Awsha stood up and threw a kunai knife in his direction.

"Watch it. My goal is to get the bell but I could always make hurting you a goal, too."

Awsha looked in Sasuke's direction. He shuddered at the deadly, cold look in her eyes. Kakashi coughed as he looked at Awsha. Awsha grinned as she closed her book.

"May I help you? Or do you want me to come for a bell?"

"That is the whole purpose of this."

"Oh well. It's tiresome."

"Huh?"

Awsha sat back down and read her book. Kakashi walked towards her as she stared at him.

"Guess I'll just have to move you."

"Good luck with that."

Awsha turnt a page in the book as Kakashi ran towards her. Kakashi fell to the ground as he held the back of his leg. He looked behind him to see Awsha standing behind him.

"I told you Kakashi. You're going to need luck to get me. You should just be lucky I didn't hit a chakra point. I'm going to leave the rest to Naruto."

Awsha sat beside herself and clapped her hands together. The Awsha beside her quickly turnt to steam and sucked into Awsha's hand. Kakashi looked astonished as Awsha continued reading.

 

\------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------

 

In the end, Naruto and Awsha were tied down to a pole. Naruto's stomach growled as Sasuke and Sakura ate. Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura not to share with Naruto and Awsha before wandering off. Awsha stared at Naruto as he looked hungry.

"Sasuke and Sakura. Give Naruto some of your food."

"No way! I'm not failing because I didn't listen. It's his problem anyway."

Awsha clenched her teeth as a vein appeared on her head. She bit her tongue and held back her words.

"Give it to him! You guys are supposed to be working as a team and teammates help each other! Sasuke you're so self-obsessed, thinking you're better than all three of us. And Sakura you could care less if Naruto and I die, as long as you and Sasuke are okay. Now, I advise you to share your food or else I'll cut you to pieces!"

Sakura looked at Awsha and shuddered at the look in her eye. She restrained herself and decided to give Naruto some of her food. When she did, the trees began to blow ferociously and Awsha cut herself lose. Kakashi appeared with an angered expression on his face.

"I thought I told you not to give them any!"

"I-it was Awsha's idea! She threatened me!"

"Yeah I did. Kakashi gave us another chance to get the bells. Since none of you didn't eat, you needed strength to generate enough chakra to get the bells. With only Sasuke and Sakura eating, Naruto wouldn't have any strength. A teammate is supposed to do everything he can to make sure his teammates are in a good condition. Simply disobeying Kakashi was the only way to make sure we got the bells using teamwork."

"Disobeying me is one thing! In that case...you all pass."

Everyone had confused expressions on their faces as Kakashi smiled. Awsha knelt down and cut Naruto loose.

"You guys decided to disobey me because you are a team and a team sticks together. Luckily, Awsha explained all of that."

"I'm going home now."

Awsha grabbed her book and began to walk home. Kakashi grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the ground. Awsha began to panic under the pressure of Kakashi's weight.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"You're not leaving until I say so."

"Want to bet on that?"

Using her strength, Awsha pushed Kakashi off her and threw him in the air. She walked away just in time before Kakashi fell to the ground.

"Later."

Awsha walked from the training grounds with a bored expression. While it was one thing for someone to command her, it was another for someone to use force on her, and she never liked it. When Awsha got home, she took off her shoes and laid on the couch. Kakashi soon came home and scowled Awsha.

"You really had the nerve to use taijutsu on me! What's gotten in to you? To make it even worse, you didn't even try to get a bell!"

"Honestly, it wasn't taijutsu. I just used my natural strength. You should never, ever use force on me. The only reason I didn't try because I knew I could've gotten serious and literally kill you."

Awsha got off the couch and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and heard Kakashi sigh. As she read a book, Awsha heard Kakashi walk into her room.

"I'm really sorry I lost it there Awsha."

"Mhmm."

"No really. I guess just by how strong you're getting I..."

Awsha began to tune out Kakashi as he continued talking. It felt like an hour as Kakashi continued talking and Awsha sighed. She stared at him and yawned.

_Will he shut up? This is becoming real annoying. Wait. When did he take off his mask? I have an idea!_

As Kakashi kept apologizing, Awsha got off her bed and pulled Kakashi's face towards her. She silenced him with a kiss and held the back of his head. Kakashi sat on Awsha's bed and pulled Awsha towards him. A few seconds later, Kakashi pulled away from Awsha and held his head in his hand.

"We shouldn't Awsha. You're thirteen years younger than me and I don't think it's a good idea for you to placed in this kind of relationship since I'm your sensei and everything."

"Relationship? I only did that to shut you up, but you seemed like you wanted to do more than kiss. Are you...interested in me?"

Awsha looked at Kakashi with a sneer grin on her face. Kakashi looked away as Awsha took off her headband. She crawled up to him and rested her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay Kakashi. As long as you don't make a move on me, I could care less about it."

Awsha got off the bed and began walking towards the door. Before she made it, Kakashi grabbed her arm and pinned her to the bed by the wrist. Awsha squirmed as she tried to get away.

"Let me go Kakashi! What are you doing?!"

"I'm so sorry for this Awsha."

Kakashi kissed Awsha's forehead and continued kissing her until he found her lips. Awsha kept her mouth shut until Kakashi licked her lips, asking to be let in. Since Awsha was only a child, she moaned and Kakashi's tongue explored her small mouth. Awsha tried to gather enough strength to push Kakashi away but she didn't had any. After a while, Awsha gave up and began to enjoy Kakashi. Kakashi soon let go of her wrists and held onto her hips. Awsha wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and took off his headband, letting his hair fall in her face. Awsha pulled her leg up between Kakashi's leg and heard him moan. She pulled up the other one and received another moan from the grown male.

"And you said we shouldn't. Look who's one to talk now."

"I apologize then. I should never regret you."

Awsha smiled at Kakashi as he looked down at her. Awsha kissed Kakashi again and he returned the kiss.

_I'm glad this happened. Whether it's wrong, you can never hide the truth._


	6. The Land of Waves: Severe Injury!

"Don't want to do that or that."

"Lame, lame, lame!"

Awsha and Naruto stood in front of the Third Hokage as he read over a list of D-Rank missions. Awsha, alongside with Naruto, begged Kakashi for a higher ranked mission. When she and Kakashi were home, she begged Kakashi again, that time, kissing and sleeping with him last night.

"I could give you all a C-Rank mission if your sensei allowed it."

Awsha and Naruto looked back at Naruto with pleading eyes. When Kakashi looked at Naruto, he began to shake his head but remembered what Awsha did when he looked at her. Kakashi nodded his head and both Awsha and Naruto smiled brightly. When the Third Hokage called in the client, Awsha pinched her nose.

"Hmph. You expect these brats that play ninja to watch me! The tall one looks like a professional though."

A man came in that looked like he had at least thirteen shots of tequila. Awsha's vein popped when the man said 'brat'.

"Who are you calling brat, you greasy geezer?! I'm Awsha Uchiha and if I'm going to protect you, you're going to use my name!"

"And I'm Tazuna and you're going to use my name!"

"Says who?! If you want to act so tough towards a ninja, go and protect yourself!"

"Awsha show some respect!"

Kakashi yelled at Awsha as she restrained herself. She shut her mouth shut and puffed out her cheeks. Kakashi apologized for Awsha's behavior and plucked Awsha in her chest.

"Ouch."

"Watch it. I'm not in the mood for your foolishness!"

The Third Hokage gave them their instructions and they left to prepare for the journey. While Awsha was packing her things and Kurocchi, Kakashi came in her room. She pretend he wasn't there and continued packing.

"Can you give me those kunai knives, Kurocchi?"

Kurocchi grabbed the kunai knives and walked over to Awsha. Awsha stuffed them in her bag and grabbed some more of her ninja tools.

"Stop pretending I'm not here and get over here."

"I never was pretending you weren't there. I was just ignoring your presence."

Awsha continued packing and lastly, she placed Kurocchi in her jacket and zipped it up. With her bag slung over her shoulder, she walked out her room. Before she grabbed her shoes, Kakashi grabbed her arm and sat her on the couch.

"Are you mad at me Awsha? Did I do anything to hurt you?"

Awsha ignored Kakashi and stared out the window. Kurocchi wiggled in her jacket and Kakashi sighed. Unzipping her jacket, Kakashi took Kurocchi out and climbed on top of Awsha. Awsha stilled ignored Kakashi as he caressed her thigh.

"You know you can't ignore me forever. What will happen if you read all those books? Someone has to buy them."

Kakashi kissed Awsha's chest and looked at her. Awsha didn't flinch as Kakashi pinched her all over her sides. Kurocchi began to growl as Kakashi moved his body closer to Awsha's.

"You're making this complicated Awsha. At least try to get away or something."

When Kakashi said that, Awsha punched him in his arm and got off the couch. She took off her jacket and grabbed Kurocchi. Before she left, she looked back at Kakashi.

"Don't be late...again. The sooner we start, the less ninjas we'll face."

* * *

Awsha stood beside Sasuke as she waited for Kakashi. Everyone was there, ready to go but he was the only one late, like usual. Sakura and Naruto began to get loud until Kakashi arrived."

"Sorry it took me so long. I kind of hurt my arm on the way here."

Kakashi pointed to his arm and laughed. Awsha looked out into the trees as the wind blew.

"Let's get moving! Hehehe!"

Naruto began to grin as he walked in front of Tazuna. Kurocchi sniffed the ground and barked when he found something.

"What is it boy? A puddle? It hasn't rain in days."

Awsha stuck her hand in the puddle and threw out lots of water. Kurocchi licked at the water and growled.

"I know. This isn't an ordinary puddle. What does it taste like?"

Awsha picked up Kurocchi and continued walking. Kurocchi bit at the air and Awsha knew the taste was horrible. As she continued walking, talking to Kurocchi, she bumped into the back of Kakashi.

"Look out."

"What?"

Awsha jumped away from Kakashi as two ninjas jumped in the air and wrapped chains around Kakashi. She placed Kurocchi down and grinned. When the ninjas pulled on the chains around Kakashi, he broke to pieces, only to reveal he used a Substitution Jutsu. A ninja soon attacked Naruto scratching his hand. When the ninjas jumped up, Sasuke used his ninja stars and trapped the ninjas' chains to a tree. Before the ninjas attacked Tazuna, Kakashi appeared and grabbed both ninja, tying them down to a tree.

"Great job Sasuke and Sakura. I wouldn't have helped but I didn't expect you to freeze up like that Naruto. And Awsha...next time try to do something."

Awsha stared blankly at Kakashi and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Naruto and walked over to him.

"You okay Naruto?"

"Hey Naruto, you aren't hurt are you, scaredy-cat."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an expression that said 'I'll kill you'. Awsha laughed as Naruto began jumping around. Kakashi laughed but soon stopped when he looked at Naruto's hand.

"Those ninja claws were posionous. If you keep jumping around, the posion will spread in your body and you'll die."

Naruto grabbed his kunai knife and stabbed his wounded hand. Awsha began to snicker as Naruto started talking.

"On this wound, I pledge to never..."

Awsha soon became bored in Naruto and started walking off. When everyone looked forward, they saw that Awsha was halfway down the road.

"Awsha! Wait up!"

Naruto chased after Awsha as she continued walking. Awsha jumped onto a tree branch and sighed. She looked back at Tazuna and pointed her kunai knife at him.

"You have some explaining to do."

\----------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------

After getting off the boat, Naruto threw his kunai knives in every direction, scaring Tazuna. Awsha sighed as Kurocchi began to walk slowly behind her.

"There's something over there!"

Naruto threw his kunai knife in some bushes and he ran over to it with the others. Sakura began to scowl Naruto when they realized Naruto almost killed a bunny. Awsha stood on her toes as she sensed more chakra. 

"Everyone! Get down!"

Kakashi yelled as a huge sword came soaring in their direction. The sword hit a tree and Awsha got up to see a man standing on the sword's handle. Awsha grinned as she lifted Kurocchi.

"Doesn't he have a great amount of chakra? It's even stronger than my own. How pleasant."

"Stand back Awsha! He's not on the same level as you."

Kakashi stood in front of Awsha as he pulled his headband from over his eye, revealing his Sharingan. Awsha quickly grew bored and sat on the ground as the two, Kakashi and Zabuza, had their spoken words. Mist soon began to surround them and Kurocchi began whining.

"I know. I can't see either, but I don't have enough chakra to generate a Mist Catcher Jutsu. I'll just have to use my Fox Eye."

Awsha got off the ground and closed her eyes as the battle begun. While everyone took their places, she remained where she was. Awsha finally opened her eyes to see Kakashi trapped by Zabuza. As she began to walk towards him, Zabuza's clone stood in front of her.

"This is going to be complicated. Oh well."

Awsha gathered all of her chakra in her hands. She ran towards the clone, preparing for the blow when the clone dodge her fist and lifted her by neck. Awsha kicked her legs as she tried to get free. The clone lifted his sword and ran it through Awsha's shoulder. Awsha held onto the wound as the clone dropped her. She looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"You can take care of this one. I got to do something about this wound."

"I got this Awsha! You sit down and rest."

Awsha sat near a tree away from the others. Blood ran down her arm as watch the fight. She closed her eyes and began to worry.

"I'm losing too much blood. This isn't good. I hope they get Kakashi out. What if they can't?"

Awsha's tried to get up but only fell back on the tree. She held onto her wounded shoulder and groaned at the pain. Kurocchi sat near Awsha and licked at the blood. Awsha closed her eyes and began to lose consciousness.

\------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------

Awsha opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. As she tried to get up, pain shot through her left arm. She gave up the minute she felt it and just laid there. Awsha heard footsteps and tried to get up one more time so she could see. When Awsha finally got up, she saw Naruto and the others climb up the stairs. Naturo ran over to Awsha and hugged her.

"You're okay! We started getting worried when you didn't wake up! Sasuke and Kakashi were crying and Sakura was screaming. I was the only one that was calm and I carried you all the way here."

"I only believe you about the fact they were crying and screaming. I'm pretty sure you were jumping around like an idiot."

"Hey! Don't act like a big shot! Who was the one that nearly got her arm cut off?!"

"Cut it out Naruto! Awsha needs to rest."

Sakura punched Naruto in his head and fell onto the futon. Awsha laughed as she got up and stretched her right arm.

"Enough talk. It's time to eat."

Awsha sat at the table and stared at her food. She tried to lift her chopsticks with her right hand but only dropped it for she was left-handed. Kakashi saw her struggling and brought the food to her mouth.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to starve."

"Stop exaggerating. What do you think I'm for?"

"Who knows. Sometimes I don't realize you're alive."

Awsha ate her food as Kakashi sighed. Sasuke and Naruto stuffed their faces with food and stood up.

"I want more!"

Naruto and Sasuke both threw up the food they ate. Sakura began to scowl them as she looked at them in disgust. Awsha shook her head and stood up.

"I'm going out. Thanks for letting us stay here Tazuna."

"No problem."

Awsha walked out the door and sighed. She took a piece of meat out here pocket and whistled. Kurocchi came running towards her as she held the meat out.

"Slow down! You act like you haven't eaten in days."

Awsha sat beside Kurocchi and petted him. Kurocchi laid on her lap and licked her leg. Awsha giggled as Kurocchi tickled her.

"Hey you fox. That's my job. Stop licking her like that."

Awsha looked behind her to see Kakashi. He sat beside her and pulled Kurocchi off her. Kurocchi growled as Kakashi wrapped his arm around Awsha's waist.

"Shut it. I had her first so beat it."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure neither of you has or had me."

"Be quiet before I make you chase after your fox."

Awsha giggled as she looked at Kurocchi. She groaned as Kakashi hugged her tight.

My arm. Kakashi...you're hurting my arm."

"Sorry!"

Kakashi loosened his grip on Awsha and watched her as she rubbed her arm. Awsha smiled as Kakashi looked at her concern.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about my well-being."

"Okay. We'll we should get to training."

"Training?! Oh no! Let me go!"

Kakashi lifted Awsha on his shoulder just as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came outside. She began to cry as Kakashi walked off with her.

"Sasuke-kun...Help me! I still love you! Ahhh!"


	7. Day Off: Everyday's Life

Kakashi's POV

Like any ordinary day, I wake up from the smell of breakfast. I wish Awsha will relax since it's the first time we don't have any missions. I walk out my room and wrap my arms around Awsha as she stands in the kitchen.

"You smell so nice and your skin is smooth. I could just hold you like this all day.....but maybe a bit closer."

"Keep dreaming. Anyways, I need you to do me a favor."

I groaned as I sit at the table. If it was one thing I hate, it was Awsha's favors she wanted me to do. Awsha places my food in front of me and sighs. Her hair falls over her chest as she looks at me.

"If you do it for me, I'll make it worth your while."

"How about sleeping with me tonight? Not only that, you have to spray whip cream all over your body and let me lick it off."

Awsha blushes as she averts her eyes. I grin as I lace my fingers through her hair. She sighs and stands behind me while running her hands across my shoulders and chest.

"I have something better. What if I sleep with you and I feed you and I'll train for now on."

"Deal. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to buy me some new books. I finished the other ones. Oh, and I want a kiss."

"Let me think about it.........Come here."

I kiss Awsha on her lips and she smiles with satisfaction through it. When I pull away from her, she smiles. Awsha sits on the couch and runs her hand through her hair. I don't really know why, but they way she moves just turns me on. Awsha looks at me as she sighs.

"Doesn't the Chūnin exams start tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I have to tell the others about it tomorrow."

"Great. I'll be in my room."

Awsha gets off the couch and goes to her room. I sigh as I finish eating and go to my own room. As I lay in my bed reading, I can hear Awsha moaning from hers. Out of curiosity, I place my ear to the wall and hear her moans grow louder.

"What could she be doing? I never heard her sound like this."

Just from her moans, I feel my pants get tight. I pull out my cock and begin to stroke myself. Precum falls on my hand as Awsha's moans get louder, turning into a scream. Thoughts come to my mind as to what Awsha could be doing. Before I'm about to let my come go, I hear a cough and look towards my door. Awsha stands there (with only a shirt on and of course...her panties) with her arms wrapped around her waist. I blush as I look away from her.

"What are you doing? I hate to say it but you really need to know how to control your sexual arousal."

"I could say the same for you. Why is your hand wet?"

Awsha looks down at her hand to see a wet liquid dripping from it. I fix my clothes as Awsha brings a finger to her lips. She licks her finger and grin.

"You don't think I was feeling myself? Kakashi...you have a very dirty mind. Kurocchi was biting me and it had hurt. Those were the noises you heard."

Awsha grins more as she walks over to me. She sits in my lap and put my finger in her mouth. I moan as she bit down on it.

"If my moan sounded like that, then Kurocchi was biting me. I screamed because he bit me like this next."

Awsha brings her lips to my side and bites me harder. Blood drains from it and she licks it away.

"I may have a dirty mind but your body sure looks dirty."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say you want me before someone else gets me?"

I grab Awsha's chin and kiss her lips. I'm sure she's immune to it by now because she wraps her arms around my neck and play with my hair. I pull Awsha's shirt over her head and pull her closer to me. Her chest presses against mine and I can feel her breasts through my shirt. I hear a knock at the door and pull away from Awsha. We both groan as Awsha got off my lap. I watch Awsha as pull her shirt down as she answers the door.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

I hear Awsha speak from my room. She sounds irritated and I go to see whose at the door. A man, about twenty-two, stands in the door with a grin plastered on his face. I walk up behind Awsha and stare at the man.

"And who might you be?"

The man stares at me and sighs. He looks towards Awsha's room and wrap his arms around her.

"I'm Kuro Fiboka and I'm pretty sure you're stealing my girlfriend from me."

"I'm not your girlfriend....so get off!"

Awsha pulls away from Kuro and comes to me. I wrap my arms around her which makes Kuro grin more. He waves his hand and walks away.

"Later Awsha. I'll be seeing you around."

Awsha slams the door shut and swears under her breath. I sense her tension and hug her tight.

"Don't worry about me Kakashi. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want you blowing up your missions just because you're thinking about me. I do appreciate it though."

I let Awsha go and kiss her cheek. An annoyed look comes on her face when I pull away from her.

"That's it? Not even on the lips? Do you not love me anymore? Don't leave me please! If you leave me now, I'll never know what it feels like to have a huge cock inside me. Just thinking about it makes me wet and hot."

" 'Kakashi...you have a very dirty mind.' Says the girl who's talking about sex. I can't believe a innocent child like you would say and think naughty things."

"Don't worry about it. I always had that kind of mind."

I imitate Awsha as she walks back to her room. She leaves the door wide open and I walk in to see her throw her shirt off and changes clothes.

"P-put your clothes back on! I'm a grown man."

"And I'm a young, sex driven female. I think my sexual prowess was discovered before I turned seven. I have to train anyways!"

I blush as Awsha pulls her blouse over her head. It's hard not to look at her ass as she bends down to put her shoes on. Awsha turns to look at me as she ties her headband around her head.

"Are you checking me out...again?"

"Who said I was doing that? I was just taking my daily measurements."

"Yeah right. You say that but I'm sure if I sleep in your room tonight you'll tell me how my butt looked tight and fat."

"I won't. I'll just feel it so I won't have to tell you. I might even play with you a bit."

Awsha roll her eyes as she steps outside. She looks back at me and a serious expression covers her face.

"I won't be back until dark. If I come back and find you sleeping with another girl...both of you are dead."

"Be calm. Can you at least trust me for once?"

"I don't know if I can. You did sleep with so many girls that I'm afraid to have sex with you. You might have a disease. Now I won't be able to have your cock inside me. You just ruined your own chance to become a father."

"Get going now. I want you to be stiff from training so I can loosen you up tonight."

Awsha waves to me as she walks away. I close the door and look at all the dirty dishes.

"I'll do those after I take a nap."

I go in my room and lay on my bed. I hear a knock at the door and sigh as I roll out the bed. When I open the door, I see a girl I slept with a couple of weeks ago. She throws herself on me as I stand in the doorway.

"Kakashi! Let's sleep together right now. That pest isn't here to interrupt us either. She wouldn't care."

"I can't. I have a girlfriend and I promised that I wouldn't sleep with another girl but her."

The girl looks at me with a sad look on her expression. She soon smiles with mischief as she pulls away from me.

"Okay. I figured that pest would have seduce you somehow. Too bad she won't be here when I f*** you."

"It's the other way around and she's not a pest. Her name is Awsha. Then I wouldn't really count on her not being being here."

"You're always acting so cool! Doesn't matter though. I'm stronger than her and I won't let her take you from me!"

"If you think so."

* * *

Awsha's POV

After I leave home, I walk down the street, heading to the training grounds. It really worries me that Kakashi will not listen to me. I pat my leg and realize I don't have my kunai knives.

"Ugh! This is too much!"

I run back home and sigh as I finally reach home. When I open the door, I see a girl sitting on top of Kakashi as he lays on the chair. It seems like the girl is taking control of him and he's trying to get away from her. I ignore the two and go in my room to get my kunai knives. As I begin to open the door again, I hear the girl talk to Kakashi.

"Guess she doesn't love you as much as you thought. You'll have be mine now since the little pest doesn't care."

"Did you just called me a pest?"

Kakashi look at me as I turn around and place my hand on my hip. The girl grins as she gets off Kakashi. She pulls my hair and pushes me to the floor.

"Don't act so tough. You're just like those other weak, pathetic, little girls that aren't worthy to kill. Just get lost so we can have sex."

I remain silent as the girl kicks my leg and arm. It didn't really bother me until she said "Aren't worthy to kill". It reminds me of Itachi when he killed our clan although I still love him. I get off the floor and stare at the girl as she pulls her shirt over her head. I grab her long ponytail and drag her out the house. She looks at me with confusion and anger as I turn my back towards her.

"Don't come back again. If you do, me and my knives will be waiting."

I slam the door shut and sigh. I look back at Kakashi as he sits up on the couch.

"Sorry about that Awsha. She kind of just bursted in."

"I don't care. I'm upset about other things."

I walk out the house and sigh. A rock hit my forehead and I look in the direction it came from. When I look down the street, I see Kuro grinning.

"What do you want?"

I walk up to Kuro. He holds out a stack of cards towards me and pulls one out. I look at the card to see my name on it.

"Chūnin exams are tomorrow. Are you training hard enough?"

"No. I have other things to do."

I turn my back towards Kuro and continue walking. He follows me as I head over to Sasuke's place. Before I reach it, I stop walking and look back at Kuro.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DOES YOUR A** WANT?!"

"Calm down. I just want to help you train. I have helped other times."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! GO AWAY!"

"Have you seen Kurocchi of lately?"

I give Kuro a look that scares him. I shrug my shoulders and look up at the sky.

"We did had a mission and the last time I've seen him was when I fed him in the Land Of Waves."

"Fear no more, Lady Uchiha! I am the one you call Kurocchi and I will teach you and help you train."

"Huh?! No way! Really?"

"Yes! You shall call me Kuro-sensei when I'm in human form. My fox form is known as Kurocchi."

I watch as Kuro turn into a fox,  _my_ fox. He wags his tail before turning back into a human.

"As the sealer of the Fox Spirit, you must have a protector. I was assigned to protect you until the day I die so from now on, I'll follow you in both human and fox form. I also feed off chakra so don't lose any battles!"

"I know that! So basically, everywhere I go, you'll be there to protect me? Seems like the opposite now I'm older. I still can't believe I took you in the bath with me! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"Because you would've freak. I don't want to stay stuck under your bed again so I ran away. Luckily you didn't notice I was missing."

"Yeah, yeah. Now turn into my fox. I want to hold him."

"Okay! So feisty."

Kuro turned back into a fox and I lift him. He wags his tail as I held him in my arm.

"Alright Kurocchi! Forget training and let's go to Sasuke's."

I continue walking while holding Kurocchi. He squirms in my arms as I approach Sasuke's house.

"Turn around. This guy hates my guts."

I look down at Kurocchi as he begins to turn back into a human. I fall to the ground with Kuro on top of me. He looks around to see if Sasuke's around.

"Leave! He'll tear me to shreds if he sees me with you."

"Awsha?"

I look up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away. His face grimace as he sees Kuro on top of me. Kuro begins to panic as Sasuke moves closer.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. I was just coming over with Kurocchi when I lost him. Right, Kuro?"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be hanging with that guy."

Kuro gets off me and climbs a tree as Sasuke helps me up. I sigh as Sasuke pulls my hand and leads me to his house. It's sad he lives alone so it's up to me to be here for him. Sasuke takes me to his room and I fall on his bed.

"Why are you here anyways? You should be training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah...I'm not up for it. I got bored and I decided to come with Kurocchi but he went someplace and I ran into Kuro. He fell on top of me then that's when you appeared and Kuro freaked out."

"You're lying."

"I don't lie. I stretch the truth, but I'm not doing that either."

Sasuke looks at me as I grab a photo book and look at the photos. Everyone in our clan is in it except Itachi was cut out. I look up at Sasuke as I tap the photo.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now I  _really_ don't know what Itachi look likes."

"He's not a part of our clan. You and I are the only ones left to live."

"If you believe that. I don't though."

I focus my attention back towards the photos and skip to the back. When I do, I see a photo with Sasuke, Itachi and I. This one wasn't cut and it looked fresh, as if Sasuke didn't even bother to cut it. I run my hands across the photo and show Sasuke.

"Can I keep it?"

"Whatever. Not like I want it."

"Liar."

I take the photo out and carefully stick it in my pocket. Sasuke walks out the room and comes back with two bowls of vanilla ice cream. He hands me one and sits on the bed, beside me.

"Why did you really come? It's rare for you to visit."

"Uhn. I was with Kakashi then I wanted to see my brother because I love him so much!"

I say this while wrapping my arms around Sasuke. He grunts as I sit on his lap, facing him, and eat some of his ice cream.

"That was mine!"

"Too bad. It's already made it's way down my digestive system. It's so cold."

"Stop eating my ice cream!"

I get another spoonful of Sasuke's ice cream and eat it. We begin to argue about the ice cream until I realize Sasuke ate my ice cream. All of  _my_ ice cream. He grins as I get off his lap and bit his hand.

"Stop it!"

"Don't eat my ice cream!"

Sasuke and I begin arguing again until we actually started to fight. He was stronger than me so apparently, I lost because he was on top of me.

"Get off!"

"You're pathetic Awsha."

Sasuke gets off me and I sit up and breathe. He wipes ice cream off my cheeks and around my mouth then grins.

"Go away. I don't like you anymore."

"You know you still love me. It's not good to lie Awsha."

"Oh leave me alone. I have to get going anyways. I have to train."

I leave Sasuke's house and just as he closes the door, I whistle for Kurocchi. Kuro jumps out of the tree and walks towards me as he bites into an apple.

"He's right. You are pathetic. This is why I'm going to help you train as a sensei and as a protector."

"Okay. I guess that means you're going to force me to train."

"Of course. I have to make sure you're stiff for Kakashi. It's his desire to loosen you up."

I stare at Kuro as he continues eating his apple. I try to sneak away but Kuro only puts a kunai knife near my neck.

"The Fiboka clan is the strongest combat and medical clan in Iwagakure. I wouldn't dare leave if I were you."

"R-right. I should've expect that from you Kuro-sensei."

I stare at the kunai knife as Kuro places it in his pocket. He smiles at me as he walks off.

"Let's go, Lady Uchiha! I want to get you ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I follow Kuro until he trains with me, I fall out.


	8. Chūnin Exams Pt.1

"Alright team. That's all the missions for today."

Awsha looked up at the sky as Kakashi quickly vanished. Everyone left with as usual, Sakura following Sasuke. Kuro walked up to Awsha and sighed.

"Now that's over, I just saw a few sand shinobis enter the village. Didn't you stay in Suna for a while?"

"Yeah. It was better than here. Are you treating me out today ?"

Awsha placed her hands behind her head and begin walking in the village. She heard a few unfamiliar voices as she approached them. Kuro grabbed her shoulder and quickly stopped her.

"Those two are from Suna. I wonder where the other one is."

"It was three of them? Well they don't call them the Sand Siblings for nothing."

Awsha turned on her heel and walked the other way. She quickly stopped when she heard Sasuke's voice and a familiar voice.

"There goes the other one. His short, red hair easily stands out in this village. I think he's Gaara of the Desert."

"Now I'm curious."

Awsha looked back to Sasuke talking with Gaara. She couldn't stop herself and walked behind Sasuke. Gaara looked at her as she ran her foot through the dirt.

"Gaara, huh? Long time, no see."

Awsha stuck her hand out to Gaara's forehead and ran her hand across his face. Gaara blushed as she stuck her hand back behind her head.

"Awsha. You don't look like you've changed."

"Not really. I did get taller and more mature."

"Enough talking. We have to go Lady Uchiha."

"You always ruin the moments."

 Kuro grabbed Awsha and walked away with her. Awsha sighed as she wave towards Gaara. Kuro kept walking until they walked around a corner.

"Stay away from him, Lady Uchiha. He has the one-tailed beast, Shukaku, in him."

"I know. Naruto has the nine-tailed. What do I have then?"

"None. It's just a spirit that you created out of trauma and fear."

Awsha shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. She stopped walking and looked at Kuro.

"Are you taking the Chūnin exams, Kuro-sensei?"

"Nope. I'm already a Jōnin in both Iwa and Konoha. There's no need for me to take it over again."

"Jōnin?! I thought you were just some average person. Do you have Sharingan?"

"No. The Fiboka clan has no specific kekkei genkai like the Hyuga or Uchiha clan. We are just great with medical stuff. I can teach you a few of our jutsus after all this is over."

Awsha nodded her head and continued walking beside Kuro. They walked quickly to where the Chūnin exams were being held. As they walked down the halls, they heard a lot of noises. Awsha looked up at one of the signs and sighed.

"Transformation Jutsu. And you can tell those two are Chūnins. Clever...if I was an idiot."

"And your brother's here. He always was an excellent, yet bastardized Uchiha."

Awsha walked up to Sakura and she explained what was happening. Everyone was in awe when another Genin stopped Sasuke from making his kick.

"Amazing. He has such speed."

Sakura and Awsha gasped. The boy introduced himself as Rock Lee and quickly fell in love with Sakura. Awsha grinned as Rock Lee made a kissy face.

"Great job, Sakura. Now Sasuke doesn't have to be so rude towards you."

"Hush Awsha! Only Sasuke can have my heart!"

"Really? He has my heart _and_  soul. Why do you think we're so close?"

Sakura gave Awsha an angry look and Awsha couldn't help but laugh. Kuro looked at Awsha and sighed. Before the commotion settled down, Awsha and Kuro walked off and decided to look around before the exams begun. As they were walking, they ran into Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Awsha ran up to Kakashi and he lifted her in his arms. Kuro grinned as Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed Awsha.

"I can't believe you two are really kissing here. Does anyone besides me know about your relationship?"

"Go away! Can't I at least have some time without you pestering me?"

"Excuse me, Lady Uchiha. So you know, Sasuke, Naruto, and that useless brat are coming. I advise you two to make this quick before they find you."

Kakashi whispered in Awsha's ear before walking off. When Awsha looked back at Kuro, she saw that he was grinning as Naruto and the others appeared.

"Awsha-chan! There you are!"

Naruto ran up to Awsha and hugged her. Awsha tried to escape Naruto's grasp as he squeezed her tight.

"Let me go! I...can't...breathe!"

Naruto loosened his grip around Awsha and grinned nervously. Awsha sighed as Sasuke called her name.

"I'm surprised you decided to take the exams. Don't flop out like any other time."

"Flop out? I'll have you know, I'm way better than you are! If you want to test my limits, how about you and I settle it right now?!"

"And here is round two."

Awsha and Sasuke began arguing over who was stronger than the other. Kuro sighed as Naruto grinned while Sakura looked worried. Sasuke backed up from Awsha when he saw her right eye turn golden. 

"Alright sis! You showed him!"

Awsha walked off from the others as Naruto cheered for her, calling her sis. When they got to the place where all the examinees were being held, Kuro grabbed Awsha's hand.

"This is where I say goodbye. I'll get you tomorrow morning before the second part of the exams begin. Later."

"Wait!"

Kuro turned around and sighed. Awsha reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper bomb.

"Blow up a sandcastle if you build one. Watch it explode."

"Yeah. I'm going now."

Kuro walked off and Awsha grinned. Awsha sighed as she pushed open the door and a bunch of gazes fell on her. The silence made Awsha uncomfortable as she walked in and leaned against the wall.

\------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------

Awsha tapped her pencil on the desk as she looked at her test. The first part of the exams were written and she saw it as a pain. The questions on the test were only questions Chūnins and Jōnins knew; Genins like Naruto couldn't possible right a single thing on the paper. Awsha looked around to see the Chūnins sitting against the walls, taking note of everyone that was caught cheating. She took a deep breath and pressed her pencil to the paper.

"Gah! I can't do this!"

Awsha whispered under her breath as she looked around the room again. While everyone used their chakra to cheat, Awsha sighed again. Beside her, sat another Genin and Gaara. Awsha stopped looking around and stared at Gaara for a few moments until she saw that his paper was almost finish. Their were only forty-five minutes to take the test and Awsha already wasted twenty-three minutes. Awsha looked at the paper again and sighed.

"If these are questions only Chūnins and Jōnins know, how come I know the answers? Why didn't I just look at them in the beginning?"

Awsha grabbed her pencil again and wrote the answer to the first question. She continued writing until all the questions were answered. Awsha smiled and ran her hand through her hair. She laid her head on the desk and stared at Gaara again until he looked back at her. Gaara blushed as Awsha smiled at him. Awsha thought it was funny how Gaara always blushed whenever she looked at him. When Awsha looked at a clock, she saw that four minutes were left. As the four minutes passed, Awsha looked up to see the proctor clearing his throat. Awsha sat up and listened as the proctor began to speak.

"Time's up. Now it's time for the tenth and final question. If you choose to answer the question and get it wrong, your entire team fails. You can not answer the question and take the exams next year. Raise your hand now if you don't want to answer the final question."

Awsha stared at all the kids that raised their hands as they walked out. She sighed as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

"It's seventy-eight Genins left. Three Genins on a team meaning there's twenty-six teams left."

After the Genins who wanted to leave left, the proctor looked at the others and smiled warming.

"You all passed."

"And hell has swept by me."

After the proctor said his few words and what nots, Awsha went into town and decided to buy a few things for dinner. As Awsha was buying something, she felt sand brush against her leg. When she looked down, she saw nothing but her feet. Looking up again, Awsha was surprised to see to sand mount in front of her that held a rose. Awsha blushed lightly as she grabbed the rose and smelt it. The sand mount fell down and Awsha smiled pleasingly.

"He's so sweet."

After Awsha finished shopping and went to Sasuke's house to give him more ice cream, she went home with an exhausted expression. Awsha unloaded all the stuff she bought and placed the rose in a vase with water. She sighed as she realized Kakashi wasn't home. She went in her room and looked out the window.

"What now? I wanted to aggravate him to death."

"I'm home Awsha!"

Awsha continued to look out the window as she heard the front door open. After sighing, she went to the front door where Kakashi was taking off his shoes, shirt, and mask.

"You seem tired. Did you even do anything on the first part of the exams but look around?"

"No. I just want to go to sleep. I was training so hard yesterday, sleep was the last thing I got."

"I guess I'll have to put you to sleep tonight."

"Huh? Where are you taking me?"

Kakashi lifted Awsha in his arms and took her to his room. He turned the lights off and laid in the bed beside Awsha as he stroked her leg. Awsha hummed softly in Kakashi's ear as he held her close to him.

"We need to talk."

"Talk about what? I'm not about to steal one of these Makeout Tactics books for you."

"It's not about that."

Awsha stopped humming and looked at Kakashi's serious face. Kakashi laid his head against Awsha's chest and held her closer.

"On a serious note: Do you really love me?"

"Huh? Of course I do! What makes you think I don't?"

"I don't know. Ibiki told me..."

Awsha stared at Kakashi as he began to trail off. She tapped her fingers on her leg and Kakashi began speaking again.

"Ibiki told me that during the first part of the exams, Gaara was blushing at you and you were smiling at him...a lot. He didn't stop you from taking the exams since you were the only one that answered all the questions correctly."

"That's what you're so worried about. I'm eleven, Kakashi. When I turn fifteen, maybe I will stop loving you, but that is the last thing I'm thinking about right now. Besides, Gaara and I are simply friends. There's nothing deep between us."

"Really? Then where did the rose come from? I saw it when I brought you in here and a lot of sand was on it."

"Rose? What rose? There's no rose. You're going insane. Let me check."

Awsha quickly climbed out of Kakashi's bed and walked in the kitchen. She grabbed the vase with the rose in it and took it to her room. Awsha left it near the window and sighed as she walked back in Kakashi's room.

"I don't see a rose......but I do see a extraordinary amount of muscles. I'm so dirty minded."

Awsha whispered the last part under her breath as she climbed back in the bed beside Kakashi. Kakashi pinned her down and kissed her passionately. Awsha grinned as Kakashi's breath hit her neck.

"You know I heard you right?"

"Really? I wouldn't have guess."

"If you like what you see Awsha, let me show you how strong I am."

"I'm innocent minded Kakashi! Stop making me a dirty whore!"

"Too late. You shouldn't have mentioned it so blindly. Guess you're not sleeping tonight."

* * *

"Wake up! You're going to be late!"

Awsha woke from the sound of Kuro's voice. Her and Kakashi's clothes laid on the floor. Last thing she remembered from that night was her moaning and Kakashi grinning and biting and kissing her. How their clothes came off was a mystery. She sat up and stretched as Kakashi woke up.

"Come on Lady Uchiha! We don't have time! Naruto said that he wasn't going to the second part of the exams if you don't go, so move it! And put some clothes on, it's not good for the next Uchiha head to have bad habits!"

"Why are you yelling so loudly? If you don't want to see me naked, get the hell out. I'll be downstairs in a few."

Kuro stomped angrily out Kakashi's room. Awsha sighed as she fell back on the bed. Kakashi looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why aren't you getting ready? The second part of the exams start soon."

"Don't remind me! I tried to sleep last night but you stopped me. I'll be so tired. Should I wear a different blouse?"

"Stop deciding that and get in the shower. You feel disgusting."

"No s***, Sherlock. Obviously, you wouldn't let me go."

"I'm sorry. You just felt so good last night, I couldn't let the enjoyment stop."

Awsha rolled her eyes as she got out the bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dress in a new blouse Kakashi bought her. When she went downstairs, she saw Kuro standing near the door.

"Great. You're done now so can we go?"

"Geez. I didn't know you cared this much about the exams."

"Shut up!"

Awsha grinned as they walked out the house.  Naruto ran towards Awsha and gave her a hug.

"Okay sis! Let's get moving. This part will be awesome."

"You sure are enthusiastic."

Kuro, Naruto, and Awsha all walked to the place where the second part of the exams were being held. Awsha got goosebumps when she looked at the forest. A lot of Genins were there and Naruto groaned.

"It's too many people here! How on Earth are we going to pass this?!"

"Don't get eaten by a giant snake and survive."

Awsha pointed to a giant snake that slithered around a tree in the forest. Naruto jumped into Awsha's arms as he screamed. 

"Get down! You're heavy!"

"It's so huge!"

"The hole in the ground will be huge when I throw you down! Get off me! The other teams already started!"

Naruto grinned nervously as he got from Awsha's arms and walked into the forest with Sasuke and Sakura. Kuro looked at Awsha as he gestured towards the forest.

"I'm not letting you go in there by yourself, Lady Uchiha. What scroll did you get?"

"A Heaven. We need an Earth and I know a bunch of Genins who got one."

Awsha stuck the scroll in her pocket and her and Kuro ran into the forest. Kuro groaned as he looked down at the ground as they jumped off the tree branches.

"This reminds of that time I got swallowed by a snake."

"The great Kuro...swallowed by a snake? I don't believe it."

"It's true. I thought I was goin-Look out!"

Kuro grabbed Awsha's arm as a snake slithered - with its mouth open - quickly her way. They dropped down to the ground as the snake continued to slither in the tree. Awsha looked at Kuro as he looked around the forest.

"Are you okay, Lady Uchiha?"

"Yeah. You cut yourself on that poison bush. Are  _you_ okay?"

"I can take some antidote for that. Just look at that."

Kuro pointed to a object on the ground. When Awsha looked closer, she saw that it was a Earth scroll. She grabbed Kuro's hand as he began walking towards it.

"A ninja must always see through deception. There's ninja thread around that. One pull of that scroll and that thread might release some kind of ninjutsu. We better leave it there. It's better to be in direct combat than pulled in a trap."

"I guess you're right. Let's keep moving. The closer we get to the tower, maybe the more scrolls we'll find."

"I highly doubt it. The sun hasn't even gone down so I'm pretty sure other ninjas are waiting for it to be dark so they can attack the helpless ninjas. We should scan the area better before we plan our next move."

Awsha and Kuro jumped back in the trees and continued looking around. After fourteen hours, Awsha and Kuro stopped on a tree branch. Awsha pointed to the front of her and looked at Kuro.

"There's a strong sense of chakra and blood ahead. Think we should see?"

"Probably. We might be able to get a scroll and get out of here."

Kuro took the lead and Awsha followed. As they got close, Awsha's foot slipped off a branch. She swears loudly as Kuro looked back at her.

"Damn it!"

"Lady Uchiha!"

Kuro tried to grab Awsha's hand but she continued falling. Before Awsha landed head first, she stopped herself with her hands and looked up at the people that stood feet away from her. Her face went pale as she looked at Gaara and his siblings, Temari and Kankurou.

"He really didn't."

Awsha's eyes were fixated on Gaara as she whispered under her breath. Awsha fell from her handstand and backed up against a tree. Kuro jumped down beside Awsha and pulled her off the ground.

"And this why I tell you to stay away from him. He says he must kill to know he's alive."

"He's a psychopath! Am I next?! I'm too young!"

"Calm down. Just simply vanish into the trees. But we'll need to vanish with a scroll."

"What?! Don't do that!"

"Hey you! The one with big humongous forehead."

"Oh f*** it."

Kuro walked up to Gaara and stared down at him. Gaara still had his expression as Kuro grinned. Awsha face palmed as she sighed.

"Lady Uchiha needs a Earth scroll so it would be real manly if you gave it to her."

"I could care less about what she needs or wants. The only thing I need is to see her blood on my palms."

"You really are a psychopath."

Awsha sighed even more as she got off the ground. She looked towards some bushes and heard them rustle. Awsha walked over towards them as Kuro and Gaara continued their 'argument'.

"Listen kid. You're making this more complicated than it should be and all I'm asking is for you to give me the Heaven scroll."

"I don't have time for this annoying quarrel. I'll quickly finish you off."

Awsha looked more closely in the bush until she grabbed a Earth scroll. She smiled happily and turned around only to find Kuro trapped in a sand coffin made by Gaara's sand. Her smile vanished as Gaara closed his fists and the sand coffin filled with blood. Awsha walked awkwardly sideways as Kurocchi bumped into her. She picked up Kurocchi and grinned nervously.

"I'll...be leaving now."

Before Gaara could've called Awsha's name, dust flew in the air as she ran away with Kurocchi. Kurocchi began to whimper as Awsha gained speed.

"I can't believehe tried to kill you! This is why I stay indoors!"

Awsha stopped running when she almost ran into a wall. She looked at the building that stood in front of her and placed Kurocchi down. Kurocchi turned into a human and stared at the building too.

"You think this is the place Anko mentioned?"

"Has to be. You go first and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters follow up to this.


	9. Chūnin Exams Pt.2

"This was more easier than planned. I just hope Sasuke-kun beats that guy."

Awsha stood beside Kuro as they looked down at Sasuke about to fight his match. After passing the second part of the exams, Awsha and Kuro were able to make it to the preliminary rounds. Awsha sighed with relief as Sasuke won his round and was taken to the infirmary by Kakashi.

"Told you. Sasuke-kun is the best!"

"Let me here you say that after the exams are over and after a couple of missions."

Awsha looked up at Kuro as he yawned. Her gaze fell on the huge cut on his arm and she began to wrap it with medical tape. Kuro looked at Awsha and blushed as she threw the tape towards him.

"I believe you. Sasuke-kun is self centered and can tend to be so distant that it makes him look like a jerk."

"That's harsh. Especially the fact that he's your brother."

Awsha shrugged her shoulders and continued watching the matches. One match in particular caught her attention. She held her breath as Neji and Hinata fought.

"I hope Hinata-sama wins. I look up to her."

Although she prayed, to Awsha's dismay, Hinata was badly hurt and Awsha grew a grudge towards Neji. After all the matches were fought, the Hokage stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Congratulations to all the Genins who made it to the final round. However, one Genin hasn't fought any matches and in order for her to pass, I would like for her to fight against a Jōnin, Kuro Fiboka."

Awsha looked at Kuro and cracked her knuckles. She didn't plan to fight but it annoyed her how Kuro knew but never told her. Kuro looked at Awsha with the slight bit grin.

"Oh well. I guess you won't make Chūnin this year. It's impossible to win against me."

"You want to test that theory."

Awsha jumped off the railing and landed in the middle of the floor. Kuro grinned pleasantly as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of Awsha. The proctor stood between the two and stared at them both.

"If you two are ready...Begin!"

Kuro nodded and made weird hand seals Awsha never seen. When he finished, five pillars of water surrounded Awsha and they sprouted close to the ceiling. Awsha looked over at Kuro as he grinned dangerously and looked at her in a deadly way.

"Water Style: Five Pillar Prison Jutsu!"

Awsha looked up to see the water pillars hurling down towards her in the shape of needles. She jumped out the way just as the water hit the floor and left a huge hole.

"Is he crazy? I need lots of chakra to defeat him."

Awsha looked at Kuro to see him doing the same hand seals and repeating the process. Awsha dodged Kuro's attacks but grew quickly tired from it.

"Don't tell me you're tired already. Let me get this last blow and then you can forget about the exams."

Kuro grinned even more as the water headed towards Awsha. When it hit, dust filled the air and Kuro looked at the place Awsha was. His grin fell flat when he saw a sand barrier around Awsha. The barrier fell to Awsha's feet as she stood and brought her arm down.

"You got your last blow. Now it's time I show you what happens when you defile an Uchiha."

Awsha took scrolls out both her pockets and placed them on the floor. She bit her thumbs and blood drew from them. Before she wiped the blood across the open scrolls, Kuro threw kunai knives at her only for them to be deflected by a wall of harden sand. Kuro's face expression looked terrified and amazed as he heard Awsha snicker. Awsha grinned and wiped the blood on the scrolls and made some hand seals. She rolled the scrolls up and held them in her hand.

"Now...Let's go hand-to-hand combat than your silly chakra games."

"S-silly?"

"Yeah. Don't make me show you everything."

Kuro's look tightened as Awsha ran towards him. He held onto his stomach as Awsha kicked him, causing him to fly back against a wall and cough up blood. Awsha looked at him with displeasure as he got up and brushed the blood away.

"It takes more than that to beat me."

"Really? I would like to see that."

Awsha threw the scrolls high in the air and placed her hands together while closing her eyes. She grinned devilishly as the scrolls started to take on spirit-like forms. 

"Forbidden Jutsu: Two Path Spirit Death Sages!"

Awsha opened her eyes and grinned more as the two spirit-like forms circled around her. Kuro backed up against a wall and held his breath.

"L-let's settle this the easy way Awsha. I know you like spirits but death sages?"

"Easy way? You're right."

The spirit-like forms turned back into scrolls and Awsha picked them up as they fell on the floor. She walked over to Kuro, grabbing the kunai knife in her hair. Kuro fell on the floor as Awsha held the kunai knife to his neck.

"You got to options: be knocked unconscious or to have the blood draining slowly and painfully from your neck."

"Unconscious! Knocked unconscious!"

"Fine by me."

Awsha stuck the kunai knife back in her hair and punched Kuro in his temple. She grinned sadistically as Kuro laid on the floor unconscious.

"I'm so cruel."

* * *

After her match with Kuro, Awsha walked around the village until she ran into Neji and Tenten. They walked up to her and began talking.

"Hey Awsha. I never knew you had that kind of power! Why didn't you continue the transformation?"

"Because I don't want to hurt the ones close to me...and because I have a hatred of blood."

Awsha said this while looking at Neji. Tenten looked at the two as they gave each other uncomfortable gazes. Tenten laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well...Neji and I better get going. Later Awsha."

"Yeah."

Rolling her eyes, Awsha continued walking around the village. After stopping at a tea shop and eating some dangos, Awsha went home and grew quickly angry that Kakashi wasn't there to tease her. Since her clothes to crimped from sweat and stiff, Awsha took her clothes off at the door and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"I need to buy some more shampoo and body wash. Kakashi'll do it tomorrow."

Awsha stood in the shower, washing her hair and her entire body. When Awsha was done, she dried her hair and wrapped a towel around herself while getting her clothes from the door. She threw them in the basket and did the rest of the laundry. Awsha went downstairs to the kitchen and began making tea when she heard the front door open. Awsha continued making the tea until she felt arms wrapped around her. She turned around to find Kakashi staring at her dreamily.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how beautiful you look. I haven't stared in your lovely onyx eyes for a while. You look just like your brother."

Kakashi ran his hand down Awsha's side as he pulled her close. Awsha blushed as Kakashi kissed her passionately as he sat her on the table. Kakashi looked at Awsha and grinned as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"Which one? I look nothing like Sasuke-kun."

"No. You look like the younger girl version of Itachi. Same eyes, same hair, same face."

"I know! I'm glad too."

Awsha smiled happily as she continued to talk about Itachi. Kakashi looked at her and laid her back on the table, pulling the towel around her off a bit. 

"You know I don't like it when you talk about other guys Awsha. For discipline, we are going to have to take this to the bathroom."

"But I already took a shower before you came."

"I know. But this discipline doesn't include washing...It includes condoms."

"Condoms? Kakashi! No! I don't want to have sex, even if we do have condoms!"

"I'm just joking with you. You know I won't make you do something you're not comfortable with."

Kakashi pulled Awsha up and kissed her temple. Kakashi pulled away from Awsha and walked upstairs with a bag full of Icha Icha books. Awsha rolled her eyes and poured her a cup of tea just as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Kuro standing with a katana on his back. He walked past Awsha and sat in the kitchen.

"Why do you look so mad? I apologize for hurting you."

"It's not that. Pour me a cup of tea."

Awsha poured Kuro some tea and handed him the cup. He drinked from the cup and stared at Awsha as she sat down. Kuro placed his cup down and looked at Awsha with a serious expression.

"After the Chūnin exams are over and some other stuff, you and I will be leaving the village. I've spoken to Lord Hokage and he said that from now on, our records will say we're on a long mission until a new Hokage rises. By the final round of the exams, Lord Hokage will die and we'll leave at that time, which will be right after you and others get Sasuke from fighting Gaara."

"Huh? Leaving for what?"

"For training. I thought I already told you that I'll be making you train harder. The ninja world is going to corrupt and I need you and Naruto to fix that."

Kuro pulled a map out his pocket and rolled it out on the table. He stuck his kunai knives in three different places on the map. Awsha looked up at him and sighed.

"Iwa, Kumo, and Ame. I'll be training you on the outskirts of Kumo and Ame, but in Iwa, we'll stay within the village. Since you're eleven, spending half a year in Kumo and another half in Ame will be one year full. Three years from that, you'll be fifteen, so that would mean you'll have a full worth of four years training, plus the training I give you now."

"I see. So basically, I'll be away from the village for four years total, one half in Kumo, another half in Ame, and three more in Iwa."

"Yeah. By then, you should be fifteen and I'll be twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven? How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. My birthday is coming up so the next four years, I'll be twenty-seven."

Awsha nodded her head as she sipped the tea. Kuro rolled the map up and brushed Awsha's hair out her face to get her attention. Awsha looked up and sighed as Kuro tapped his fingers on the table.

"What is it now?"

"Let's head out a bit. Hurry up and get dressed."

Kuro pushed Awsha in her room and closed the door. Awsha scoffed as she got dressed and placed her hair in a ponytail. She walked into Kakashi's room to find him reading a Icha Icha book.

"I'm heading out to train with Kuro-sensei. I made crepes earlier today so if you want one, it's in the fridge."

"Mhmm. Thanks."

"At least pay attention when I'm talking."

"Gotcha. Bye now."

Awsha walked back downstairs and outside to find Kuro leaning against a wall, looking at the sun as it began to set while lighting a cigarette. Kuro leaned off the wall and gestured Awsha to follow him. Awsha followed Kuro through the village until they made it to an area surrounded by a lot of trees. Kuro leaned against a tree and looked at Awsha.

"Today's training deals with strength. I want you to use your natural strength and knock that tree over."

"Strength? Tree?"

Awsha looked up at the tree and sighed. Kuro grinned. Awsha always surprised him and it was time he surprised her with their training. As Awsha clenched her hand into a fist, Kuro threw his cigarette out and stepped on it.

"Okay. Natural strength. This is going to be hard."

"Don't worry about it. Just slam your fist in the tree."

Awsha nodded her head towards Kuro and punched the tree with her fist. The tree began to making a cracking noise before it fell to the ground. Kuro stood on the fallen tree and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Amazing, right?"

"But...how? I mean...this-"

"Yeah. I would like to say this is the power of that fox spirit but it's your own natural strength."

"My...strength? I can't even knock Sasuke-kun over. How could this be my strength?"

Kuro looked up at the sky and clicked his tongue. Like Awsha had her hates, he hated to explain things plus people who were late. He got off the fallen tree and stood in front of Awsha. Kuro looked at Awsha and ran his hand through her hair as he loosed her ponytail. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her face.

"You look like your brother, Itachi, but have the looks of your other brother."

"I don't look like Sasuke-kun!"

"Not Sasuke. Your brother from your mother."

"Huh...Sasuke and Itachi are my only brother."

"No. They're your brothers from your father. Your mother is another woman besides Mitoko."

"Huh...Huh?!"

Awsha looked surprised and confused at Kuro as he nodded his head and stuck a cigarette in his mouth but didn't lit it. Awsha sat on the ground and held her head in her hands and sighed.

"So, I have another brother. How long did you know this Kuro-sensei?"

"I guess ever since Mitoko decided to claim you as her own child. I'm surprised Kakashi never told you."

"As her own? Wait! Kakashi knew?!"

"Oopsie. What boyfriend hides things from his girlfriend? I forgot. The porn reading ones."

"So Mother really wasn't my mother? What about Father?"

Kuro looked at Awsha to see a hurt look in her eyes. Kuro got off the ground and sighed. He pulled an envelope out his pocket and handed to Awsha. Awsha looked at the envelope as tears rolled down her face.

"Fugaku is your father, but your mother isn't Mitoko. Your birth mother is whoever and that is where your strength come from. As far as I know, she's a Hyuga. I know you aren't really supposed to associate with members of the Akatsuki, but that envelope is from Itachi. We'll continue this talk about it tomorrow."

"Akatsuki? So Itachi will try to kill Sasuke-kun?"

When Awsha looked up, she saw that Kuro was gone. Awsha got off the ground, brushed herself off, and began walking home. When she got there, she went in her room and slammed the door shut. At the sound of the slammed door, Kakashi got out his bed and went in Awsha's room to find her crying. Kakashi walked over to Awsha's bed and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Awsha...What's wrong?"

Awsha shook her head and pushed Kakashi away from her. Shocked, Kakashi got off Awsha's bed and went to the front door when he heard a knock. An unpleasant look came to Kakashi's face when he saw Kuro standing at the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Having girlfriend problems? Don't worry. I'm here to help although I think after the fact, she won't love you anymore...as if she did from the beginning."

Kuro walked past Kakashi and into Awsha's room. He closed the door behind him and sat on Awsha's bed. Awsha looked at Kuro and hugged him tightly.

"Kuro-sensei..."

"Okay. Stop crying and listen. Read the letter inside that envelope then we can talk seriously."

Awsha nodded her head and opened the envelope to reveal six sheets of written papers. Awsha read the papers out loud to Kuro and stopped crying.

"This one says that he'll love me forever. And this one tells why he killed our clan and these two says to follow my heart and not to push away my true feelings. The other two are places where I can see him. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. I was busy in the Land of Waves when he approached me and said, 'Give this to my little princess.' Now that you're not in full savage mode, we can talk about these pages."

Kuro held the two pages that said to follow your heart. Awsha grabbed the papers from Kuro and held them to her chest. Kuro looked at her then towards the door.

"Get away from the damn door Kakashi!"

Kuro opened the door to find Kakashi standing there. Kakashi sighed and walked towards his room. Kuro closed the door and looked back at Awsha.

"On a serious note: Who do you truly love?"

"Huh? Kakashi obviously!"

Kuro sat beside Awsha and looked at her. Kuro noticed the rose on Awsha's dresser and grabbed it.

"Be honest, or I'll destroy this rose to pieces."

"You wouldn't."

"Answer the question honestly."

Kuro picked a petal off the rose and threw it on the floor. Awsha stared at Kuro as he did the same thing three more times. 

"Stop it Kuro-sensei! I love that rose."

Awsha got off the bed and grabbed the rose from Kuro. Kuro watched Awsha as she placed the rose back in the vase. Kuro sat back on the bed and looked at the papers.

"Who's the rose from anyways? You seem to care about it a lot."

"I don't care about it a lot! I just like roses."

"Oh no. Earlier, you said you _love_  that rose. Who's it from?"

"...G-Gaara...He gave it to me."

Awsha blushed as she looked at the rose then to Kuro. Kuro held the papers in Awsha's face and sighed. Awsha pushed the papers out her way and sat beside Kuro.

"Now do you get what Itachi's saying in these two pages? If it's one thing I know, Itachi watched over you his entire life and I'm pretty sure he saw when you were in Suna. Don't ignore this okay? Anyways, tomorrow, I'll take you to meet up with Itachi. I'll even tell you the story behind it."

Kuro waved goodbye to Awsha before opening the window and jumping through it. Awsha sighed and closed the window before walking to Kakashi's room. Kakashi was under his covers reading a Icha Icha book. When he noticed her, he pulled the covers back and allowed Awsha to snuggle up against him.

"You're hard Kakashi."

"Heh. Sorry about that. This book was getting good and I guess it overtook me."

"It's fine..."

Kakashi placed his book down and looked at Awsha. Awsha sighed as she felt Kakashi's gaze on her. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"What's wrong Awsha? You know you can tell me anything."

"...It's nothing. Kuro-sensei was just telling me a few things about my life. Kakashi...Did you know Mitoko wasn't my mother?"

Kakashi stared silently into Awsha's onyx eyes. He kissed her passionately and rested his head on her arm.

"Yeah. I knew. I just didn't want you to feel like no one loved you."

"But...Itachi and Sasuke-kun love me. And you do too."

"That's true and you know what?"

"What?"

"I will always love you because you're the  _only_ girl for me."

"That's good to hear."

Kakashi pulled Awsha close to him and kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Awsha licked her lips when Kakashi's lips separated from hers. Kakashi ran his hands over Awsha's body and sighed. Awsha looked at Kakashi as she began to blush. She turned her face away and heard Kakashi grin.

"Don't hide your pretty face. At least let me kiss you one more time before I go to sleep."

"No! It's embarrassing."

"I get it. Your expressions are always stubborn and shyness. Well good night."

Awsha stayed turned around from Kakashi for thirty minutes until she heard him snoring. She looked at his face and touched his cheek.


	10. Big Brother Itachi

Awsha held Kurocchi in her arms as she stood in front of Kakashi. She hung her head as Kakashi scowled her for deciding to leave the village to meet Itachi.

"You shouldn't go. If he was to attack you, then what? I won't be there to protect you and Kuro isn't really that good at keeping up with the Sharingan. You understand, don't you?"

"No. Lord Hokage said I can go and if you don't like it...then you'll just have to break my bones in order to stop me."

Kuro transformed out his fox form and nodded his head. Kakashi clicked his tongue as Awsha and Kuro walked towards Kuro's house. Kuro handed Awsha a black cloak and told her to put it on.

"We may be out there for who knows how long. I don't want you to freeze, or Gaara and Kakashi will kill me."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Especially the little one. He kills to remember he's alive. It scares the hell out of me."

Awsha pulled the cloak on and stood in front of a mirror in Kuro's room. Kuro grinned as Awsha pulled her onyx brown-like hair in a ponytail and modeled in the mirror.

"All right. That's enough. We better get moving."

"Right."

Kuro lifted Awsha on his back and jumped out the window and onto a tree. Awsha whimpered as Kuro jumped from tree to tree until they left the village. Kuro allowed Awsha to get off his back and traveled by her side as they jumped from trees.

"We should check the outskirts of a small village on the outskirts of Kumo first. Itachi probably will go there second."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm smarter than I look. Besides... Itachi's already in Ame which is five days from Kumo. I'm sure he's already on the move."

Awsha nodded her head and stepped on a tree branch. She paused for a minute and looked past a lot of trees. Kuro looked at Awsha as she tapped her foot on the tree branch.

"What is it?"

"It's way too hollow. At least one thousand six hundred kilometers from here, I sense a huge amount of chakra."

"And I thought you were an idiot."

"Shut up."

Awsha threw her kunai in a tree and smirked. Kuro grinned and continued moving. Awsha followed him until they reached a narrow path with few trees. Kuro jumped out the trees and landed on the ground, catching Awsha as she jumped down.

"Okay, Lady Uchiha. We'll need to walk the rest of the way. I hope you don't mind."

"As long as I can see Itachi."

Kuro nodded his head and began walking in front of Awsha. As they continued to walk, Awsha tripped and fell in the soften mud.

"Are you okay Lady Uchiha?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit of dirt in my mouth. *Cough*"

Kuro looked at Awsha and pulled her off the ground. She looked up at Kuro to see him blushing. Awsha sighed as she moved away from Kuro and continued walking.

"Wait up Lady Uchiha! Don't go too far."

"It's fine. I won't be tha-"

"Ahhhh! Not again! Lady Uchiha!"

Kuro ran up to Awsha as she fell in the soften mud again. Awsha lifted her head and sighed as mud slid down her face. Kuro lifted Awsha off the ground again and brushed her off.

"How come you're falling so much?"

"Ninja thread. I noticed it when we were in the trees but I guess I forgot."

"Ninja threads? So that's why all those kunai and paper bombs were hanging."

"Kuro-sensei you idiot! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry! So you know Lady Uchiha, there's a paper bomb in front of you that's getting ready to blow."

Awsha looked up and saw the paper bomb in front of her. Before the bomb exploded, Awsha made some hand seals and pressed her hands on the ground. Kuro closed his eyes as the bomb exploded and screamed from the impact.

"Shut up! It didn't even touch you. You were gay for five seconds."

"Huh?"

When Kuro opened his eyes, he saw a barrier of sand around them. The sand barrier fell to reveal masked rouge ninjas. Awsha sighed as Kuro stepped in front of her. One ninja held up a picture and nodded his head.

"She's the one. One of the last Uchihas. Don't worry. All we want is the Sharingan eyes."

"Sha...rin...gan?"

Awsha cocked her head to the side as she looked confused. She had heard a lot of the Sharingan but never really questioned its power. All the Uchihas had the Sharingan but her. Awsha just figured she would've possess Byakugan rather than Sharingan. Kuro pulled a kunai from behind his back and threw it at the rouge ninjas. They simply dodged then threw it back, after sticking the kunai in a purple liquid. The kunai hit Awsha in her forearm and began to slowly spread the purple liquid through her body, which was revealed to be poison. The ninjas ran towards Awsha as she began to stumble and fell to the ground. Awsha looked at the ninjas and sighed painfully. Just as Awsha closed her eyes and opened them again, she saw that the rouge ninjas stood frozen and with fear in their eyes, looked behind Awsha.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

Awsha froze when she heard a familiar voice. Kuro looked at the person behind Awsha and nodded his head in satisfaction. As if on cue, Kuro made some hand seals for a summoning jutsu and four foxes appeared. They chased the rouge ninjas away and Kuro walked up to Awsha.

"Are you okay Lady Uchiha?"

"No. It hurts."

Awsha pulled the kunai out and held onto the wound as it bleeded. Kuro looked at her sympathetically and began to treat her wound, extracting the poison. Awsha felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Kakashi looking down at her. Awsha's eyes stinged as she began to cry.

"...I want...Itachi."

Kuro looked up from Awsha's wound as she drew her knees up to her chest. Tears rolled down Awsha's face as she looked passed Kuro. Kakashi knelt down beside Awsha and hugged her.

"Stop crying. I'm sure Kuro will find him."

"Weren't you against the whole idea of me even taking Lady Uchiha? How come you're saying we'll find him now?"

"I said _you_  will find him, not her."

"Idiot. She wants to see Itachi. If I just find him, it's not doing her any good. She'll just cry more. Let a real man do this."

"Like you can make her stop crying. She's eleven and she needs to learn to act her age."

"Why can't you be more considerate?"

Kuro ruffled Awsha's hair as she cried more. Kuro sighed before poking Awsha's side, a place he always saw Itachi touch to make her laugh.

"If you keep crying like that, it'll take longer to find Itachi. When we're on our way and if you stop crying, Itachi will come to us. Okay? I'm sure Itachi doesn't want to see his little princess crying."

Kuro wiped the tears from Awsha's eyes and cheeks and plucked her forehead before smiling. Awsha nodded her head and smiled a bit. Kuro looked back at Kakashi and stuck out his tongue.

"That's how a man handles it."

"Lying? I don't think so. What would Awsha do once she finds out you did that."

"...What would you do once you find out she doesn't love you."

"What was that Kuro?"

"Nothing! Let's go little girl."

Kuro throws Awsha over his shoulder and walked quickly away from Kakashi. Awsha kicked her legs as Kuro got farther away but wouldn't out her down.

"Put me down!"

"Okay! I think this would be a good time to train."

Kuro placed Awsha down and pulled his katana out its holder. He threw the katana towards Awsha and grinned.

"I want you to cut that tree down with one slice."

"And how?"

"Just swing it towards the tree."

Awsha looked at the katana in her hand and sighed. She threw it in the air before throwing it towards the tree. The katana sliced threw the tree and flew towards other trees before returning to Awsha's hand. Kuro looked confused as Awsha looked back at him.

"I was not expecting that."

"Here. Take your katana back."

"It's not mine. I borrowed it from someone."

"And that someone is..."

"Your dear brother. I kind of stole it from him when he murdered your entire clan. Surprisingly, he didn't put up much a fight."

"Do what?! This is a murder weapon!!"

Awsha threw the katana to the side and it landed in the ground. Kuro sighed as he grabbed the katana and stuck it back in its holder. He leaned against a tree before taking out a scroll. Kuro opened the scroll and looked in it.

"Okay princess, let me test you on a couple of Uchiha things. First of all, who were the three few people with Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Awsha sighed as she sat on the ground and played with the sand around her. She looked up at Kuro and shrugged her shoulders.

"Itachi, Shisui, and Madara?"

"You answered correctly but you don't even know for sure. Moving on, who is the fourth Kazekage?"

"That has nothing to do with Uchihas!"

"Oh, sorry. Answer while I look for the right scroll."

"Rasa is the fourth Kazekage also Gaara's father."

"Right. Who was the first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?"

"Mito Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki was the second. Leaving Naruto as the third."

Awsha stared at Kuro as he pulled a bunch of scrolls out his pockets. Kuro lifted all the scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. Kuro's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head while looking at the scroll.

"This is your scroll and these right here. Lady Uchiha, what do you know about the Hyuga clan?"

"Nothing. I didn't really got a chance to look at them."

"Kazekage clan? Uchiha clan? Hyuga clan? Senju clan? Uzumaki clan? Why do you have all these and how did I end up with them?"

"Gaara gave me the one about the Kazekage clan, Sasuke-kun let me keep that one for personal reasons, Hinata-sama gave me those since I asked, Lord Hokage gave me the one about the Senju clan, and I found the Uzumaki clan one in the Hokage's office. Kotetsu and Izumo said I could've keep it."

"What do you need them for?"

"No reason. I just wanted to read them so I can learn more about the clans."

"And why do I have them?"

"You drunkily stole them from me. I would've stopped you but I was busy with Kakashi."

Okay. Kuro wasn't expecting Awsha to say that so he went to reading the scrolls. He rolled them out and looked at what was in them.

"This has a lot of jutsus. Which ones have you read?"

"None. The day I came home with them, Kakashi was horny and I didn't want to break his heart. You stole them right after."

"So you're not a virgin?"

"I am. I told Kakashi to go find some brunette because I was saving my virginity for someone more mature in the future."

"Why do you have a straight face when you say that? Anyways we better get going."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Lady Uchiha...get up and stop hesitating."

"I didn't say that."

Awsha got off the ground and brushed herself off as she pointed to where the voice came from. Kuro looked down at the ground and saw sand moving towards Awsha's legs.

"The hell...Move Lady Uchiha!"

"Huh?"

Awsha looked to where Kuro's eyes looked and saw the sand. She crouched down and touched the sand.

"It's Gaara's sand. Oh Jashin! I don't want to die!"

"Jashin? What were doing your entire life?"

Awsha fell on her rear end and backed up against Kuro's leg. Kuro lifted Awsha in his arms as Gaara came from behind the tree. Awsha flinched as Gaara looked towards her.

" _You're_ not going anywhere."

"Says who? Last time I check, you don't tell me whether I can go or not."

Awsha climbed down from Kuro and stood on her own. Gaara looked at Awsha amusingly and grinned.

"You seem cute when you're angry, Awsha."

"Drop the act! What do you want?!"

"You, simply. I won't let anyone stop me from getting you, too. If they do...I'll just have to eliminate them."

Awsha clicked her tongue as she pushed Kuro along with her as she walked away.

"I think you should just go back to him. It'll save us both the trouble."

"Oh well. I already have a man who is waiting for me. I don't want to love no killer maniac."

"Great. We're going to die. Six feet under. I wish this was a dream."

* * *

Awsha felt her face as she sweat uncontrollably from her sleep. When she looked around, she saw that she was in a room with two futons. Awsha pulled the covers off and got up. She walked slowly to the window and saw people bundling through where she was at. Awsha looked from the window as she saw the door to the room open and Kuro walked in.

"So you're awake? Had a good dream?"

Awsha shook her head as Kuro walked towards the window, standing beside her. Kuro ruffled Awsha's hair as he opened the window and stared down at the people.

"You want to go on a walk around the village? I can buy you some onigiri."

Awsha shook her head before laying on her futon. Kuro sighed as he dropped a stack of papers on his futon and sat beside them. Awsha looked at him and yawned.

"Okay. I left early this morning and gathered some information. From what I've seen and heard, an Akatsuki member was here and apparently they're about to leave."

"Where are we?"

"Don't you remember? I was carrying you on my back the entire way to this small village I was telling you about."

Awsha shook her head as Kuro sighed. Kuro looked out at the window before remembering something.

"You fainted right after I extracted the poison from you. Your facial expression kept changing when you were sleeping. First, you were crying real tears, then your face was red and had a lot of agony in it. Since I figured you weren't going to wake any time soon, I carried you in my arms for three days until we got here."

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I'm figuring you dreamed that too."

Awsha nodded her head as she grabbed a paper from Kuro's stack. Kuro sighed as he looked at Awsha and placed her head on his lap.

"The Akatsuki member. If we leave now, we may be able to-Hey! Where are you going?"

"...I want to be...alone."

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere."

As Awsha opened the door, Kuro slammed it closed. Awsha looked up at Kuro with frightened eyes as he sighed. Kuro kneeled in front of Awsha and held her hand.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I made a promise to myself and I'm going to live up to it. So...Be a good girl for me?"

"Okay."

Awsha looked away from Kuro and her face turned a beet red. Kuro placed his hand on Awsha's forehead and felt heat rise to her face.

"You can't go anywhere! Goddamn, your face is hot."

"Dynamite."

"What? Stop saying weird stu-Okay! You were talking about a real explosion."

Kuro covered his ears as he heard an explosion. Awsha looked out the window and saw smoke rising in the air from a huge fire. Her eyes grew wide as she saw an Akatsuki cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"Investigating! It's such thing as Tsukuyomi."

Awsha opened the door and ran outside to the fire. When she stared past the fire, she saw an Akatsuki member.

"Bastard! Doesn't anyone these days know something about respect?!"

"They're the Akatsuki. I don't think they really care about respect."

Awsha looked to her side and saw Kuro standing beside her. She grinned as the an Akatsuki member walked through the fire and stared at her and Kuro. 

"Well, whaddya know? It's a walking, depressed mushroom. I'm killing myself with these jokes."

Awsha facepalmed as Kuro laughed. When Awsha looked up at the Akatsuki member, she walked up to him and held his hand. Itachi looked down at Awsha before placing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down."

"Calm down, princess. We'll be to the place in a sec."

"Calm down?! You're touching my butt! How can I calm down?!"

Itachi walked through the village until he came to a secluded area with a bunch of trees. He placed Awsha down as he sat on the ground. Itachi patted the place beside him and wrapped his arms around Awsha as she sat beside him.

"I have a very important mission and I need you to help me with it."

"And what is that mission?"

"The mission to get the holder of the Nine-Tails spirit. I have to kill them then bring them back to the Akatsuki hideout."

"Damn...That's harsh. Wait. The holder of the Nine-Tails spirit?! That's me!"

Awsha's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Itachi. Little bastard. He wouldn't really kill her, even if he was ordered to. Awsha pushed Itachi to the ground and climbed on top of him.

"You wouldn't kill your little sister. I love you, Itachi."

"Yes and I love you too. That's why I'm not going to kill you or let them extract the Nine-Tails spirit from you."

"Where's Kuro-sensei?"

"He probably went to get some dangos or ramen for you. You haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah. Would you like some dangos?"

"Only if they're made right."

Awsha grinned as Itachi kissed her forehead and covered her eyes. Awsha grabbed onto Itachi's hand and tried to pull it away.

"Itachi! Let me see!"

"Wait a minute. I'm not done yet. It's not right. And there."

Itachi uncovered Awsha's eyes and hold a mirror in front of her. Awsha's eyes lit up as she looked in the mirror and saw a flower crown hair pin in her hair. Itachi blushed as Awsha kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Itachi! Where did you get it from?"

"I made it myself. It took a while to make a jutsu so the flowers wouldn't die."

"It's pretty. I'm going to make you one too."

Awsha crawled on the ground, looking for flowers. Itachi smiled. Staring at his sister like this reminded him how much he knew he wanted her. As Itachi continued to stare at Awsha, Kuro appeared beside him with a lot of food.

"I see you're reminiscing in that mind of yours."

"She's so cute. I thought she would've already grown out of her child antics by now."

"Meh. She did produce her body parts early, but she doesn't seem like she wants to be too grown. Hey! Stop picking flowers for a while and come eat."

Awsha looked up from the flowers in her hand and walked over to Itachi and Kuro. She sat down and continued to loop the flowers with each other. Kuro sat a plate of dangos in front of Awsha and poked her side.

"Hehehe. Stop it."

"Stop focusing on the flowers real quick and eat something. I got you some dangos and ramen."

"Is there syrup on the dangos?"

"No, but-"

"Then someone needs to eat it before me. Eat it Itachi."

Awsha kept her gaze on the flowers in her hand and pushed the dangos to Itachi. Itachi looked curiously at the dango before eating it.

"Not bad. It's kind of spicy."

Awsha looked up at Itachi and watched as he closed his eyes while continuing to eat the dangos. Sighing, Awsha ate three dangos at once and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. Itachi and Kuro grinned as Awsha held her hand to her mouth.

"It burns. I need some water."

"Here. Don't drink it all at...once...though. Oh well. There goes your drink."

"That water isn't going to help, Kuro. You should've given her some milk."

"Does it look like I got milk?"

Kuro handed Awsha a cup of water and sighed as she swallowed it. More tears rolled down Awsha's cheeks as she laid back on the ground. Itachi leaned over Awsha and tickled her sides.

"Hahaha! Stop it!"

"Are you okay now?"

"No. It still b-Hahaha! Stop it Ita-Hahaha!"

"Are you still not okay?"

"Hahahahaha! I'm f-Hahahahaha! F-fine! Stoooooop!"

Itachi grinned as Awsha took her hand from her mouth and placed it on his hands. Kuro smiled softly as he took a bite of a dango and nodded his head.

"She'll never want to leave his side for anything. Ah! Leave...Anything! Exams! How could I have forgotten the final rounds of the Chūnin exams were tomorrow?! This is bad and we're at least kilometers away! Now let me see here."

Kuro pulled a bunch of maps out his pocket and looked at them with wandering eyes. Sighing, Kuro grabbed a pen and drew lines on the maps.

"We can cut through there, but...No. That'll take us two days and I don't have that time unless we leave now. But we'll still be late. Think, Kuro. Think. I'm thinking too hard. I wish Kakashi was here to figure this out. I don't need him! Stop doting Kuro! Get off Lady Uchiha like that, Itachi!"

"We're just sparring."

"How is that sparring when-You know what? Nevermind. That's your sister; you do whatever your body pleases with her. It's not my place to bother."

Kuro sighed and focused his attention back on the maps. Two Uchihas and one Fiboka. He was starting to wonder how he was still alive through it all.


	11. Final Rounds: The Outbreak Pt.1

"Wake up! I know you're sad Kakashi's somewhere else and not in bed with you, but get your la-"

"Yell in my ear again and I'll be turning you in. Don't you have a eight hundred million bounty over your head? I can make millions off you."

Awsha punched Kuro in the face and snuggled back under the covers. Apparently, when Kuro was able to drag Awsha back to the village, Kakashi was no place to be seen. Awsha asked Asuma and Kurenai, but they didn't know where Kakashi was either. As a way to make up for it, Awsha slept in Kakashi's bed, dressed in his clothes so she could smell his scent. Nothing out of love and affection; the only she ever could fall asleep is if someone was beside her. Kuro rubbed his face and sighed as he pulled Kakashi's shirt off Awsha.

"I'm pretty sure Kakashi is already at the arena with the entire team. If you hurry, you can see him."

"If I do, then you'll have to kiss me on the lips."

"Wh-What?!"

"Kakashi does it every morning when I wake up. If you want me to hurry, you're going to have to be Kakashi's replacement."

Kuro blushed as Awsha smiled softly. Sighing, Kuro leaned over Awsha and kissed her on the lips passionately. Awsha's face reddened as Kuro pulled away from her. Kuro blushed violently as he peered deeply into Awsha's eyes.

"H-Happy? Now c-can you please g-get dressed."

"S-Sure. Why are you stuttering?"

"You're doing it too."

"Yeah. Maybe because my sensei just kissed me on the lips."

Awsha looked away from Kuro to hide her blush. They sat in silence for a while until they saw a ninja appear at the window. The ninja skillfully opened the window from outside and stepped inside the room.

"I hope you don't plan on staying in bed all day. If you don't leave now, you and I will both be late for the final rounds...and I'm the proctor."

"You don't have to always wait for me like this, Genma. I'm eleven years old and I can carry myself."

"Sorry, sorry. Hey. Were you crying?"

Genma stepped over to Awsha and lifted her chin. Kuro stared at Genma through narrow eyes as he brushed his thumbs against Awsha's cheeks.

"You  _were_ crying. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well...Right now, you're being a bit touchy and I'm younger than you. Not interested in older guys."

"Huh? I wasn't talking like that. Are you even still listening?"

"Lost interest the minute you stepped in uninvited."

"Just wait until you become ANBU. They'll really want a bitchy person like you."

Awsha rolled her eyes as she got up to take a shower. A long shower. Surprisingly, even after she got out and got dressed, Genma was still there. Kuro kept a close eye on him as he drank coffee and ate toast. Awsha sighed as she pulled her shoes on and tied her forehead protector around her thigh. She walked sluggishly out the door and locked it as Genma followed her. Kuro turned into his fox form and bit onto Genma's leg.

"Ow! Damn fox!"

"Hey! Watch it now! Kurocchi only bit you out of protection for me. If you're going to be following me around like a creep, get used to it."

Awsha lifted Kurocchi in her arms and continued walking ahead of Genma. They walked in complete silence until Awsha stopped in front of the gate to the arena.

"Aren't you going in?"

"Nope. I only led you here. Now get going. You're the proctor."

"Sneaky. I can't wait to see your match."

"Yeah. Well...ummm...Not happening today, babe. Later."

Awsha turned her back on Genma and walked away. She walked down a side road and slipped down to ground. Kurocchi licked her hand and gave her leg a push. Awsha drew her knees up to her chest and pushed her face in the crease of them.

"I can't do anything. I'm lonely, tired, and bored. Lord Hokage said I didn't have to do the final rounds and Kakashi and Sasuke-kun are gone."

"Why don't you just go look for them?"

Awsha looked up and froze as she was met by a horrific sight. Not that horrific of a sight, but bloodlust horrific. Awsha squeezed her body tighter as Gaara sat beside her. Gaara looked at Kurocchi as he sat protectively between the two. Awsha sighed as she felt Gaara's gaze on her.

"I'm.....sorry."

"Huh?"

Awsha looked over at Gaara to see him looking back at her. After silence of looking at each other, Gaara leaned in close to Awsha and kissed her on the lips. Kurocchi growled as Gaara's and Awsha's lips stayed locked together. Awsha pulled on her blouse and pushed Gaara away from her before turning her back on him. She buired her face in her arms to hide her blush.

"D-Don't do that. I have a-"

"I know. That's why I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"A lot of reasons. The main one is for scaring you."

"Weirdo."

Awsha grinned softly as Gaara wrapped his arms around her. To say he felt no emotion but the need to kill, Gaara was showing Awsha one of his deflicted sides. As Awsha sat in Gaara's arms, she pressed her head against his chest.

"What does love mean to you?"

"Uh..."

Gaara looked up at the sky as he thought for a moment. Once he came up with something, he turned back to Awsha.

"An intense feeling of deep affection, I guess. Like marriage."

"So you want us to get married?"

"I-I never said that."

"Mhmm. When Team 7 was first created, we were supposed to give a brief introduction of ourselves: our name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams. They said I had the most extreme dream."

"Why was that?"

"Because I said my dream was to marry the Fifth Kazekage. You're always so sweet to me. I know we'll be a happy couple with twins."

Gaara sat in silence as a blush covered his cheeks. He sat up so Awsha would sit farther between his legs. Awsha stared up at the sky as the wind began to blow.

"I better get going. I promised Naruto I woul cheer for him during his match."

Awsha got up and brushed herself off. She patted Gaara's head before lifting Kurocchi in her arms. When she got to the end of the road, she smiled the most realistic smile she ever gave to anyone.

"I'll see you around, babe."

Awsha blew a kiss before happily skipping along. As she continued walking, she saw Naruto talking to the Third's grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi. From the way it looked, the final rounds already began and Naruto was late.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine so-"

Awsha walked up to Naruto and Konohamaru and patted Konohamaru's head. Just as Awsha thought, Naruto was late and needed to find the quickest way to the arena. Konohamaru was helping the best he could, but Naruto seemed even more lost.

"If I could help, just walk down that side road. It leads right to the arena."

"And how can we trust you? Big brother Naruto is already late and you might be leading him in the wrong direction."

"Have you ever heard of Kotetsu and Izumo?"

"Yeah. What do they have to do with the arena?"

"Everything because right now, they're heading to the arena if you look down that side road."

Konohamaru looked down the side road Awsha pointed to and saw Kotetsu and Izumo heading to the arena. Naruto thanked Awsha before kissing her on the cheek and running off. Awsha grinned and looked back at Konohamaru to see a frown on his face.

"You think you're better than me just because you can master big brother Naruto's sexy jutsu?"

"What?!"

"We all know those boobs are fake!"

Awsha simply shrugged off Konohamaru's comment and began walking to the arena. Konohamaru stayed in fuming silence until Awsha was far away.

"At least you're a pretty girl with big, fake boobs."

Awsha grinned as she heard Konohamaru sigh. Kids. She hoped hers would be a mixture of Naruto, Konohamaru, and Itachi. Strong, compassionate, willing while still being a little goofball. Awsha got caught up in her thought; she didn't realize she bumped into someone until they looked back at her.

"Oh. Sorry Izumo."

"Awsha. Good thing you're here. Me and Kotetsu can't decided who will win between Naruto and Neji. I say Neji, but Kotetsu is so positive Naruto will win."

"I bet twenty ryo Naruto will win. How much you're putting in Kotetsu?"

"Thirty!"

"And you, Izumo?"

"Since you're betting twenty and Kotetsu's betting thirty...I bet fifty ryo Neji will win."

"Okay. Fifty ryo for Naruto, fifty ryo for Neji. One hundred ryo all together. If Naruto wins, me and Kotetsu will split it. If Neji wins, Izumo can have it all. Deal?"

Awsha stuck her hand out and kept a cool, poker face. Izumo and Kotetsu firmly shook her hand with grins on their faces.

"That reminds me. Are you participating in the final rounds Awsha?"

"Not this time, babe. I'm watching from the sidelines."

"She called me babe! It's the first time a girl has ever done it!"

"She was talking to me obviously! No one's interested in you!"

"You never know! She probably sees something in me she doesn't see in you, Kotetsu!"

"Oh God. I'm cringing from this. Two guys fighting over me. They should stop."

Awsha held her hand to her head as Kotetsu and Izumo began fighting over her. Kurocchi shifted in Awsha's arm as she looked at the the sky.

"Well I better get going. So you two know, I wasn't calling either of you babe. It's a habit. Later."

Awsha walked in to see that Neji's and Naruto's match had already begun. As she looked for a seat, she saw Sakura waving at her. Awsha waved back and made her way towards Sakura.

"I thought you weren't going to be coming."

"I was planning on sleeping in all day, but I promised Naruto I would cheer for him."

"That's really nice of you, Awsha. Oh yeah. I was meaning to ask for a while, what is your relationship with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Whatever do you mean? There's nothing going on but a teacher-student relationship. No romance or anything involved. Just a sensei teaching his pupil. Love is not happening behind the scenes. What would make you think that? Hahaha."

"...That was the most faked laugh I ever heard and you're making me more suspicious about it. Are you sure there's nothing going on? You live with him, so wouldn't something be happening?"

"Stop pressuring me! Besides...If I was in a relationship with Kakashi, don't you think when we go on missions, we would be missing for a few seconds? I may look like it but I'm not the village prostitute."

"I guess you're right. Wait a minute! The time we went to the Land of Waves, when were practicing chakra control, I saw Kakashi-sensei kissing you on the lips from the tree. I didn't brought it up because I probably was seeing things. Then during the Chūnin exams, Kuro-sensei was saying something about being the only one knowing about your relationship, and I'm sure I caught a glimpse of Kakashi-sensei holding you in his arms while kissing you on the lips."

Awsha froze up as Sakura stared at her. She bit her lip and stared at Kurocchi in her lap. Sighing, Awsha shook her head and stared at Neji and Naruto.

"Okay. I'll just be honest with you. Everything you just said, is one hundred percent true. Yeah. I loved Kakashi deeply and I sometimes forgot to keep our relationship private. Besides Asuma, Kurenai, and Kuro-sensei, you're the only one that knows. Happy you found out the truth?"

"No way. What does his face look like? I'm sure you've seen it a bunch of times."

"It looks like a regular face. What's the deal any-"

"Don't worry Awsha. Your secret's safe with me. I can imagine Sasuke holding his little nieces and nephews."

"Wait. What? You're not inferring that I-"

"Yep! I can imagine how many times you and Kakashi-sensei did it. Did you guys did the sixty-nine position?"

"No! Why do people suggest that I'm not a virgin?"

Awsha sighed as she continued to look down at Naruto's match. A coin in her hand, Awsha fondled with it for a bit before throwing it in the air.

"Tails for Neji. Heads for Naruto. I bet sixty ryo that it'll land on heads."

Awsha talked to Kuro as she noticed he transformed into his human form. Kuro reached in his pocket and pulled out two hundred ryo and placed it in Awsha's lap.

"You should be paying attention to your bro-Neji's and Naruto's match!"

"You okay? What was with that sudden change in words?"

"Nothing, nothing. Your coin's coming back down."

"Thanks."

Awsha grabbed the coin out the air and held it out to Kuro. Sighing, Kuro folded his arms as Awsha grinned while sticking her newly collected money in her wallet.

"That coin was rigged."

"Cheer up. It looks Neji's and Naruto's match is over. Izumo owes me fifty ryo now."

"Why are you gambling on people? Where are you going?"

"To check on something. I'll be back."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

Awsha nodded her head as she left Sakura and Kuro. What she was looking for wasn't pretty hard. The door to where she was going was the only door. Awsha pushed the door open and sighed as she saw Neji staring at her. She tried to stifle a laugh, suddenly remembering how Naruto made a surprise punch on Neji.

"Just laugh. I deserve it."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I came to see how you're doing."

"I thought you hated me."

"At first, yeah. Some people have a change of heart. Besides, we might be related."

"....."

Awsha walked over to Neji and lifted his chin. Neji stared at her with caution as Awsha examined his chin.

"What are you doing? You're hurting my chin."

"I know. I'm trying to ease the pain with medical ninjutsu. I look the kind of person who wouldn't know this?"

"You look more like the village prostitute. Your laced lingerie says so otherwise."

"How did you-Neji! You're a pervert! Close your eyes! I can't believe you'd actually use Byakugan for something as perverted as looking at a girl's underwear!"

"Believe it because I just did. Not to mention how that black sorts of bring out a sexual side in you."

"Just what is that suppose to mean?! I try being nice for a second and you start talking about what I wear. What are you going to do now? Try to figure out my bra size?"

"Now that you mention it.....I'd say about a B-cup, bigger than most girls. At least when you turn fifteen, you'll hit a G-cup."

"I can't deal with you. Are you trying to hit on me or something?"

Awsha rested her arms on Neji's legs as she stared up at him. Neji sighed as he ruffled Awsha's hair and plucked her forehead.

"Don't be stupid. You said we might be related, so why would I hit on my cousin?"

"Because I have a cute face and amazing body. Du-uh."

"Village prostitute."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I hate you."

Awsha grinned as Neji smoothly ran his hand through her hair. After a while, Awsha quickly pulled away from Neji, which surprised him.

"Woah! So I make myself clear, I have a boyfriend. Right now, we're getting a bit too close."

"You're making me seem like a rapist. I have absolutely no interest in you."

"I'm going to believe you now."

"You had some other reason not to?"

"I.....No."

Awsha sat beside Neji. They sat in silence until the door opened. When Awsha looked up, she saw Hinata's father, Hiashi, walk in.

"Hello, Hiashi-senpai."

Awsha laid her head on Neji's shoulder as Hiashi looked at her. Hiashi nodded towards Awsha and looked at both Neji and Awsha.

"I hope you two weren't doing anything you weren't supposed to be doing. The thought of it is despiseful."

"O-Of course not, Hiashi-senpai! Yet, if we were, why would it matter?"

"Well, Awsha.....You and Neji are siblings."

"Huh?!"

"Impossible."

**\--------------------------------------------**

**_"To be continued. Da, da, da!"_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's with the sudden deep, mysterious voice, Kuro-sensei?"

"Oh, Awsha! I thought it would be good to add suspense to this. You know, make the reader anxious to find out what's next."

"There's nothing to get anxious about. The Sand and Sound village will attack the Leaf, and Naruto will fight Gaara while I try to get Sakura out of the hardened sand."

"Aren't you the least bit anxious to know if Gaara asks Asuma for your hand in marriage? It's only likely to do so since you see him and Kurenai as your parents."

"Sounds very intriguing."

"I know! I really can't wait until Sasuke leaves the Leaf. Aren't you?"

"Why are you telling me this? I want to find out for myself. That's it. I'm going to look for Izumo and Kotetsu now. I want my fifty ryo and I want ramen."

"Come back, Awsha. You didn't hear about the part where you become an older sister. How about the part where I go to prison?! Or the part where you meet my son? Wait!"

* * *

**Now this is where we say, _"To be continued."_**


	12. Final Rounds: The Outbreak Pt.2

Awsha pulled and punched at the hardening sand around Sakura. Things were looking amazing this morning. Evetything was running smoothly until Sasuke's and Gaara's match. The Sand and Sound villages attacked the Leaf and Naruto, Sakura, and Awsha had to go and stop Sasuke from fighting Gaara. Just looking at him made Awsha feel hate. Sasuke - with that curse mark - was now pitiful while Awsha and Naruto tried to save Sakura. To make it worse, Gaara was trying to kill all of them and it was making it harder for Awsha to get Sakura free. Awsha focused her chakra to her hands and continued pulling and punching the sand.

"Awsha-chan! Look out!"

"Huh? Whoa!"

Awsha looked up at Naruto called her name to see Gaara's sand coming for her. She nearly moved out the way in time and fell off the tree branch she was on and nearly hit the ground.

"Gotcha."

Awsha had her eyes closed until she felt herself in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw Asuma smiling down at her.

"You okay?"

"No. Father.....What would you do if the one person who loves you a lot, tries to kill you and your friends and family?"

"Eh? You mean the guy that made you fall with his sand? You shouldn't engage yourself with someone like him. I don't want you getting hurt.....or worse."

"But what if he asks you for my hand in marriage?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see if he's worth having you. Now get back up there and do what's right!"

"Aye, sir!"

"That's my girl."

Asuma smiled as Awsha headed back up the tree. With a new found courage, Awsha went back to thrashing at the sand around Sakura.

"Come on. Break."

"Just stop Awsha. You're just wasting chakra you could be using to defeat Gaara."

"Oh my gosh! You are so right, Sakura. I'm going to build a sand castle and watch it explode."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Thinking out loud again. Hehe."

A grin came to Awsha's face as she laughed. Awsha reached into her pockets and pulled out a bunch of things from scrolls to gum to senbons she stole from Genma's house. She ran chakra through her hands and closed them together.

"If I remember correctly, chakra can also take to the form of hardening. New jutsu invention time."

Naruto soon stood on the tree branch next to Awsha and sighed.

"How much time do you think you'll need until you finish that jutsu?"

"It doesn't really matter. As long as you can keep the sand away, I could finish faster."

"Alright. I'm running out of chakra here so hurry!"

Naruto went back to battling Gaara as Awsha concentrated on hardening her chakra. She heard a groan and looked beside her to see Sasuke looking up at her.

"You don't.....have time to be.....fooling around."

"You're right. But I do have time to shut you up for good. Besides, I'm almost done."

"Don't you get it, you idiot? He's going to kill you!"

"Done! Two arrows. Enough out of you, Sasuke-kun. Now let's see how effective my new jutsu is."

"You really don't care about anything I say, ha."

"It's not that I don't care, Sasuke-kun. It's the fact that I don't hear you."

"Funny. So if I told you to look out, would you listen?"

"Look out from what?"

"That!"

Awsha looked in the direction Sasuke was looking and saw Gaara's sand heading towards. Awsha sighed softly and paced on the tree branch.

"Well it's too late to move. I just don't get why he wants to kill us so bad. Am I not his bride-to-be? Do I not mean anything?"

Awsha ducked quickly as Gaara's sand reached behind her and hit the tree. She pulled out two papers from her pocket, one marked death, the other marked blood. Awsha sighed as she twisted the arrows in her hand.

"What kind of papers are those?"

"You're still alive, Sasuke-kun? Oh well. These were created by me.....and Shisui."

"Itachi killed him. I don't want to remember Shisui."

".....If only you knew suicide exist....."

"What did you say?"

"Umm, umm.....I'm thinking about giving birth to umm.....Kakashi's baby!"

"What?!"

"Bye now! I shouldn't have said that....."

Awsha sighed as she jumped on a tree branch, closer to Gaara's back. She spun the arrows in her hand for a while before wrapping the papers around them. Hardening her chakra once again, Awsha made a bow.

"Let's see what you can do. This would be so much easier if I had Byakugan."

Shrugging it off, Awsha placed the arrow in the bow and heaved a deep breath. She pulled it back and let it go quickly. The arrow landed on Gaara's sand tail. Awsha gulped nervously as Gaara looked at her with bloodlust eyes. She clapped her shaking hands together and sighed.

"This is not going to be pretty. Oh well. At least I got the arrow where I wanted it. I wonder if I'll-Ah! Let me go!"

Awsha kicked her legs as Gaara trapped her in his sand and brought her towards his side. Awsha shook with fear as she felt Gaara's tongue on her cheek.

"You're really pretty Awsha. I can just imagine all the things I can do with you. Don't you think so?"

".....Please, Gaara. I'll do anything you want me to do if you'll just leave me and my friends alone....."

Gaara stared menacingly at Awsha as tears rolled down her cheeks and began to wet her blouse. Awsha quickly looked down at the ground as her silent sobs became loud cries.

 

**~~~~~~~~Back At The Arena~~~~~~~~**

 

"How are you holding up over there, Kuro?"

"Just great, Kakashi! I think I'm finding my inner youth with all the blood and cuts! What do you think?!"

"That's right, Kuro! Youth is a wonderful thing! Live it to the fullest!"

"Yeah. Thanks, Gai. I'll keep your advice in mind.....if I make it alive. Is it just me, or is it raining?"

"That's it, Kuro! Youth is raining down on you!"

Kuro looked up at the sky and saw not a cloud in the sky. His first thought was some sort of ninjutsu, but he had his doubts.

"No seriously. It's not the good rain either. I'll come back to you guys later!"

"Get back here, Kuro! We aren't going to be able to fight off all these ninjas!"

Kuro would've gone back when Kakashi called him, but he had bigger things to worry about. His precious Awsha could've had Jesus raped out of her, and he knew Itachi would use Sharingan on him if that was to happen. Not to mention the promise he made to a certain someone.

"Why am I thinking this? Awsha isn't mine. It's not like I can just keep her forever.....But thinking about her in different positions on me is so tempting. What am I saying?!"

"So you really are a pervert, Kuro."

"A-Asuma! W-Where did you come from? You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

"I wish I hadn't. I hope you aren't thinking of doing anything to Awsha."

"Oh no, no! I don't think you or Kurenai would ever let me! To make a pure child like Awsha dirty is unacceptable! Unlike Kakashi, I don't believe in relationships where the ages are different. I can't ever imagine touching Awsha in any way besides when we're training!"

"Good. Be sure it stays that way, too."

"Trust me. It won't change."

Kuro sighed as Asuma left. The man always gave him chills when it came to Awsha. Like many people in the village were wondering, Kuro was starting to wonder why older men hanged over Awsha so much. It wasn't like she had some special jutsu to cause it. She wasn't no gypsie either.....not like she would remember any specific moves for spells or anything. Kuro nodded as he mentally told himself to ask Awsha, Kakashi, and Genma once everything was over.

"Ah! Let me go, you disgusting monster! I can't believe I was literally going to tell you I loved you after the Chūnin exams! And I swear if you hurt Naruto, I'll kill you!"

"Stop yelling.....It won't change the fact you're stuck."

"I'm already pissed at you enough, Sasuke-kun! Shut the hell up and go take a fucking D-pill! Fucking tailed beast.....The little shit hasn't slept ever since Yashamaru tried to kill him. Why the hell does he go to a fucking dreamland now?! I hope he dreams about me cutting his damn dick off 'cause that shit is exactly what I'm going to fucking do once I get out this damn sand shit!"

"Well, at least I found her. She's so vulgar whenever things don't go her way. I can't live like this."

Kuro chuckled as he watched Awsha cursing her head off. He knew the sand was hurting her and Sakura, but the only way to break it was if Gaara woke up and took control of Shukaku. Awsha began picking the sand with her loose hand. When she saw Kuro, she sighed with relief.

"Kuro-sensei. Get me and Sakura out of this damn thing."

"I don't know. Does it hurt?"

"What the hell was that?! Isn't it fucking obvious?! It hurts like a son of a bitch!"

"A son of a bitch? What does that feel like?"

"What the.....Oh my God, Kuro! I'll kill you!"

"Doesn't look like you can. Okay, nevermind. How did you-"

"You can worry about that after you end up in the hospital!"

"Wait! Look at that."

Kuro pointed up at something which caused Awsha to stop. When Awsha looked up, the color drained from her face.

"It's....."

"The Shukaku. I know. It's so weird. Watch out! Come on now. Get up."

"I can't. My legs hurt. My entire body hurts."

"Uh-oh. Umm.....I don't know what to do. Hey! Come on, Awsha. Of all times, why get sick now? I know! Sasuke!"

Kuro lifted Awsha in his arms and carried her to Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kuro as he placed Awsha near Sasuke. Looking down at Awsha, Sasuke placed her head on his lap.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. When she saw the one tailed beast, she fell out on me."

"You know I still don't trust you."

"But you love Awsha and I love her too. We both have to trust each other when it comes to her.....brat."

"You know.....I really hate you."

"Same thing your brother said when he killed your clan."

"I.....Shut up!"

"Stop.....yelling. Damn.....My head.....it hurts."

Sasuke sighed in relief as Awsha shifted on him and rested her head on his chest. He brushed Awsha's hair out he eyes as she clinged tightly to his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun.....It hurts.....My entire body.....It hurts."

"Don't worry, okay? It's going to stop. I know it will. Just don't go asleep."

"But.....I'm sleepy."

"No, no, no. Stay awake, Awsha. I want to see your pretty face."

".....Okay.....Only for.....you."

_"Inceeeest."_

"S-Shut up, will you? Hurry up and do some sort of medical ninjutsu to make the pain stop."

"All right, all right. Give me a second.....So bossy.....Right.....A D-pill.....Hey, hey, hey! Wake up, baby girl! Don't black out on us! Hey!" 

Awsha closed her eyes as the sound drained from her ears and everything grew dark.

* * *

"Why am I stuck doing this alone?"

"Because if you don't, baby girl is going to die."

"Nevermind. Here, you saw how I stupidly began worrying over my cute younger sister. She-"

_"Inceeeest!"_

 "Shut up Kuro-sensei! Why don't you go mess with someone else like Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because Kakashi is dating Awsha."

"That has no.....Kakashi-sensei is what?"

"Dating Awsha. That's what the next chapter is about. Sweet kisses."

"This is impossible."

"Same thing your father said when Itachi told him he loved Awsha as more than a sister."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah. Itachi told me not to say anything, but at night, he touched Awsha in ways you wouldn't touch a six year old."

"What did he do?!"

"Finger her, kiss her, licked her-"

"Licked her where?"

"The place you emerged from. It's surprising how Awsha slept through it all. I wouldn't be-"

"I will kill you Itachi! You have made my beloved sister dirty!"

"There he goes. I hope he knows I was lying. Anyways, in the next chapter, romance will blossom between me and Awsha. She will forget about Gaara and Kakashi. I will be the one who will stand by her side forever!"

**(Don't worry. Kuro is a pervert seeking the love of Awsha. So much one-sided relationships! See you in the next chapter.)**


End file.
